Onegai Twins un fic de Taro Misaki
by Sylvia Takeuchi
Summary: Despues de muchos años, una sorpresa llega a la vida de Taro Misaki, un hermano exactamente igual a el descubre lo que viviran estos personajes Un fic SylviaAlisse... Cap 10 Actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

Holas!. Este es un fic medio loco que se nos ocurrio a Alisse y Sylvia Takeuchi, y lo estamos escribiendo entre las dos   
Esperamos que les guste

**Capitulo 1 ****  
****escrito por: Alisse**

Londres, Inglaterra

Era una noche clara en la capital inglesa, en el cielo se veía relucir una hermosa luna, cuyo claro se percibía especialmente en los jardines de una gran mansión, algo apartada de la ciudad. Esta, rodeada por hermosos y lujosos jardines, cuidados con empeño durante años, era la propiedad de la familia japonesa Motosawa, que habían decidido vivir en Londres después del nacimiento de su primer hijo, llamado Thomas  
Sus padres, eran Rina y Taiki, quienes con su esfuerzo y después de muchas luchas en Japón habían logrado llegar a la alta escala social, llegando a ser una de las familias más adineradas del país nipón...  
En estas circunstancias llega al mundo Thomas y, después de su nacimiento y para darle una mejor educación, deciden mudarse a Inglaterra a vivir definitivamente  
El chico, de estatura alta, cabello castaño y ojos café, era alguien orgulloso, como los de su clase. Completamente elegante para vestir, correcto en el actuar, es el orgullo de sus padres... 

Pero toda la tranquilidad de esa familia se vio quebrada esa noche...   
Después de luchar durante mucho tiempo, Taiki no fue capaz de ganarle a un cáncer que le aquejaba desde hacía bastante tiempo. La hora había llegado, todos lo tenían muy claro, en especial Thomas... él y Rina acompañaban al hombre en sus últimos momentos (NOTA: ¡Qué drama!) 

-Thomas... deseo hablar contigo- murmuró Taiki de pronto, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban  
-Pero... no debería esforzarse- le dijo él, preocupado  
-No... necesito decírtelo antes de irme...- insistió él –es preciso que sepas... la verdad sobre... ti...

Ante estas palabras, Thomas se quedó en silencio e, inconscientemente miró a su madre, que desvió descaradamente sus ojos hacia otro lado. Comenzó a preocuparse, porque le dio la impresión que sería algo que no le agradaría mucho

-Escuchare todo lo que tenga que decir, papá- dijo con seguridad, sentándose a un lado de la cama, en una silla que había puesta ahí  
-Por favor, Rina... ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- pidió Taiki, a la mujer no le pareció para nada la idea, al contrario  
-No quiero- dijo, con seguridad –quiero estar aquí, por favor, Taiki...  
-No Rina, hazme este último favor... yo, deseo hablar a solas con nuestro hijo- insistió el hombre  
-Pero...   
-Por favor, mamá- dijo Thomas, apoyando a su padre con voz firme –después, si es que lo desea, podemos hablarlo los dos... 

La mujer se quedó unos momentos de pie, en silencio y mirando a su esposo e... ¿hijo?

-Está bien...- accedió, hablando en un murmullo –cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré afuera, esperando...

Rina Motosawa salió del cuarto sintiendo una desagradable presión en el pecho, con deseos de no aceptar todo lo que ocurriría respecto de Thomas... se sentó en una silla que estaba fuera del cuarto durante unos momentos, aunque luego decidió ir a comer algo, o a tomarse un café...  
Por otra parte, en el cuarto, estaban Taiki y Thomas en silencio 

-Padre...- comenzó el chico, pero él lo detuvo  
-Sólo... sólo te voy a pedir que me escuches hasta el final y, por favor, espero que comprendas mi posición y la de tú madre... y lo desesperados que estábamos

Ahora, lo que Thomas sentía era algo parecido al pánico, miedo a lo que le diría su padre... miedo a algo desconocido

-Tú- comenzó Taiki –naciste en Japón hace 24 años...- sonrió a medias –aún recuerdo esa noche... a pesar que el invierno se estaba yendo ya, llovía mucho...

Flash Back 

Era una noche muy fría, y llovía mucho, como hacía tiempo no se veía en Japón  
En un hospital de Japón, en esos momentos llegaba una mujer embarazada, a punto de dar a luz a un niño... pero ella había tenido varios problemas durante el embarazo, y las posibilidades de nacer para el niño cada vez eran menos...

-Tengo miedo, Taiki- dijo ella, llorando de angustia -¿qué pasa si no sobrevive?  
-Ten fe, Rina- le dijo él, tomándole la mano y besando su frente –ya veras que va a nacer, será un chico muy sano y vivirá muy feliz con nosotros. Lo criaremos entre los dos y estaremos muy bien, sólo los tres...

¿Como podía hablarle así, ¿cómo podía mostrar tanta seguridad, siendo que él mismo tenia los mismos miedos de la mujer que amaba?  
Quizás era su deseo de que de verdad fuera así...  
En eso, y después de hacerle unos exámenes a Rina, un médico que acercó a Taiki... este no le vio muy buena cara

-¿Me puede acompañar, señor Motosawa?- preguntó seriamente... demasiado serio  
-Taiki...- ella apretó más su mano  
-Espera sólo unos momentos, amor, sólo hablare con el médico y volveré contigo  
-Si... 

Ella lo soltó y Taiki siguió al médico hasta su oficina

-Siéntese, por favor- le dijo él  
-No quiero sentarme... ¿por qué no me dice qué es lo que ocurre?- apuró Taiki, sentía que el miedo y la desesperanza se apoderaban cada vez más de él  
-Es difícil para mi decirle esto, señor Motosawa- comenzó el médico, bajando su mirada hacia unos papeles que tenia en frente –los exámenes que le hicimos a su mujer dieron negativo...  
-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Taiki, desesperándose  
-Que su hijo está muerto, señor... lo siento mucho

Taiki sintió que a su alrededor se derrumbaba todo lentamente, como en cámara lenta. ¿Y qué haría ahora, ¿cómo se lo diría a Rina?  
Sin poder sostenerse, quedó sentado en la silla que antes el médico le había ofrecido

-¿Se siente bien?  
-¿Cómo quiere que lo esté?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, con deseos de llorar –mi hijo... mi hijo... y... ¿cómo se lo diré... a ella, esto la va a matar...  
-Fue por esa razón que lo traje, señor- dijo el médico –ella no puede saberlo aún, está demasiado débil para afrontarlo

De pronto, por la mente de Taiki comenzaron a pasar muchas ideas... ¿de que le servía ser millonario si no tenia ningún hijo con quien disfrutarlo?

-También debo decirle que su esposa no puede tener hijos- dijo el médico, Taiki lo miró –lo siento... pero... quizás no es el momento, pero recuerde que siempre está la posibilidad de adoptar...

Esa fue la palabra... una idea se le ocurrió a Taiki, y la esperanza comenzó a crecer sobre él. Si lo que había pensado salía tan como esperaba, su esposa no tendría porque enterarse que ese hijo nunca nació en realidad... 

-Tiene que ayudarme- le suplicó, el médico lo miró unos momentos  
-¿Ayudarlo a qué?- preguntó  
-A... a conseguir un bebé...

Fin Flash Back 

Thomas estaba en silencio, sin poder digerir lo que le acababa de decir. Se puso de pie

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- exigió saber, apretando los puños -¡dímelo!  
-En esos momentos, en el mismo hospital, una familia humilde...  
-No... no puedo creer... que fueras capaz de...- Thomas intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, cosa que lograba -¿qué ocurrió después?  
-... Me costó mucho convencerlo a que me ayudara...- continuó Taiki, sonriendo amargamente –en esos casos, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda hacer...  
-¿Lo... lo sobornaste?  
-La mujer había tenido problemas para tener al niño, había quedado muy delicado, a diferencia del segundo...  
-¿Qué les dijeron?- preguntó Thomas  
-Que... el niño no había vivido más que unas horas

El joven bajó la mirada unos momentos, apretando los puños 

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?- le reclamó  
-¡Ellos no habrían podido criarte bien!- se defendió Taiki –el padre era pintor, de eso no se puede vivir... ¿cómo habrían podido hacerlo con un niño?  
-¿Y qué sabe usted, acaso los conocía como para afirmar tal cosa, quizás tenían otra forma de ganar dinero...  
-No tenia... corazón para decirle a tú madre que el bebé había muerto... eso la habría matado  
-¿Y no le importó lo que le ocurriera a la otra familia, cierto?- le dijo, mirándolo con reproche –ahora entiendo el apuro que tenia por contármelo... se debe sentir pésimo de lo que hizo  
-Aunque no me creas... no me arrepiento de nada- replicó Taiki con firmeza –tú siempre has sido nuestro hijo, nunca nos portamos mal contigo...  
-¿Y mi madre, lo supo después?  
-Si... no podía ocultarle eso a ella. Pero ya te habías ganado su corazón, ya eras su hijo... y nada cambiaría eso, nada... ni siquiera la sangre diferente que corre por nuestras venas 

Thomas lo miraba en silencio... a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenia dentro, no podía odiarlo ni nada por el estilo... era su padre, él le había dado todo... lo había criado como si de verdad hubiera sido hijo suyo...  
Sin saber la razón, sonrió

-Usted siempre seria mi papá- dijo –y aunque lo que hizo estuvo mal, quiero que sepa que lo sigo queriendo mucho... solo... quiero saber una cosa...  
-¿Si?   
-¿Cómo puedo ubicar a esa familia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Por Sylvia Takeuchi **

Thomas recordaba con nostalgia las ultimas palabras de su padre ya fallecido, y pensó que debía hacer algo, algo por tratar de enmendar ese error de la persona que aunque no le dio la vida, tanto amó.  
Se acerco suavemente a su mejor amiga, sentada en su escritorio, y le susurró…

-Alisse, me tengo que ir a Japón.

La Joven de unos 22 años miro a su mejor amigo al rostro, con cierta sorpresa…

-Tom… ¿que rayos estas diciendo? – dijo ella sorprendida  
-Alisse, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo… debo ir a buscar a mis verdaderos padres… lo debo hacer… no puedo seguir aquí… un minuto mas… sin saber… como están ellos…. Como son… si… quizás… me extrañan… - dijo Thomas con los ojos llorosos y sentándose a su lado  
-Tommy, no te pongas así… es normal que te sientas así… tranquilízate… - dijo Alisse tocándole el rostro -si… vas a ir a Japón… yo… iré contigo… - agregó con voz segura Alisse  
-¡¿Qué?. ¿¡Como vas a hacer eso?. ¿Y tu trabajo? – pregunto Thomas, sorprendido por la decisión de su amiga   
-uhm… ¿tu eres mi jefe no?. Además, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… quiero estar allí en esos momentos difíciles para ti…. Necesitaras mucho de mi apoyo… - dijo Alisse sonriente y guiñándole un ojo

Thomas se puso de pie y sonrió también

-Alisse, muchas gracias por todo… yo… no tengo como pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mi  
-Shhh… guarda silencio, Thomas- lo calló ella, dándole una tierna sonrisa -No tienes que pagarme nada… para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Thomas se ruborizo

Esa misma tarde…

Alisse estaba pensativa… sentada en la cafetería de las empresas Motosawa… tomando un café… una joven muy guapa se acerca y se sienta con ella

-Hey, Alisse… escuche que te fugas con el jefe… - dijo Michelle, sonriendo pícaramente  
-¿Fugarme?. ¿Estas loca?- gruñó la chica -No, lo voy a acompañar… a… sellar un trato en Japón… no mas… - dijo Alisse, algo insegura  
-Ahh… uhm… mira, amiga, no nos digamos mas mentiras… se que te mueres por el…- dijo la otra, con tono de complicidad -Se te nota en como lo miras, como le hablas… quedas en blanco cuando estas con él… y no creas que soy la única que lo ha notado… - agrego Michelle, hablando como si supiera todo de la chica que tenia en frente  
-¡¿Que!. Eso no es cierto… yo…- comenzó a balbucear Alisse, nerviosa

Michelle miro fijamente a Alisse  
Alisse volteo la cara

-Simplemente… lo admiro- aclaró, aunque por su tono de voz se notaba inseguridad en sus palabras -Es que… es perfecto, todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice… me hace sentir… distinta… no se por que…- terminó, en un murmullo  
-Alisse, ¿por qué no se lo dices? A lo mejor siente lo mismo que tu… y…  
-¡No!. ¡¿Estas loca!- la interrumpió Alisse, poniendo cara de espanto -No, no, no… no me malinterpretes… es algo pasajero… solo eso… - dijo Alisse mirando el piso  
-Hay… amiga… si tu crees que ir a Japón con él es lo mejor… no te voy a decir nada pero… ten cuidado… por que… puedes salir lastimada de todo esto… créeme…- le aconsejó Michelle, la otra guardó silencio

Dicho eso, Michelle se puso de pie y se alejó de la cafetería, al notar que Alisse no le daba ninguna respuestas por sus palabras… 

-¿Será que… debo ir? –se preguntó Alisse, poniéndose la mano en la cabeza -¿Por qué es tan difícil?… ¿que debo hacer?

Al Día siguiente…

Aeropuerto de Londres…

-Joven Thomas… ¿espera a alguien, lleva un rato aquí sin hacer nada… y va a perder el avión si no se va ahora- dijo Charles, el mayordomo de Thomas  
-Espera un rato Charles… tranquilo… aun tenemos tiempo…- dijo Thomas mirando el reloj con algo de nerviosismo

A la media hora…

-Charles… recoge el equipaje…- dijo Thomas cabizbajo  
-Señor pero…- comenzó Charles, mirándolo con cierta sorpresa   
-Charles… ¿no hagas comentarios si? – dijo sonriente Thomas –y apurémonos, que puedo perder el avión, tú lo dijiste

Charles sonrió…

"Pasajeros con destino Japón, favor pasar a abordar"- se escuchó por el altoparlante

-Japón… Ahí voy… espero poder encontrar mi verdadera familia – dijo Thomas entristecido y caminando hacia la sala de espera   
-¡¡¡Thomas! Thomas, ¡espera!- escuchó que le gritaban. Al volverse, sonrió ampliamente  
-¿Eh? ¡¡Alisse!. ¡Pensé que me habías plantado! – dijo Thomas sonriente y esperando que la chica llegara a su lado  
-Eh… lo siento… tenia que dejar listas unas cosas…antes del vuelo… - dijo Alisse, intentando recuperar el aire  
-Ah, okay. Me alegra que me acompañes…- dijo Thomas sonriente 

Alisse se ruborizo y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada

-¿Puede ser posible que yo le guste?- comenzó a pensar ella, mientras se dirigían al avión para abordarlo -No lo se… lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… como puede pasarme esto… yo… no puedo esperar nada de él… nosotros… solo somos amigos, el me ve como su mejor amiga- se debatía la chica en sus pensamientos -pero… si quizás… ¡No! Alisse, no te engañes… pon los pies sobre la tierra… quizás… si Thomas fuera con poco mas liberal, o quizás si yo fuera mas extrovertida… quizás...  
-Alisse… ¿te sucede algo? – dijo Thomas preocupado, al notar el largo silencio de su amiga y su mirada insegura  
-¿A mi? ¡No!… para nada- respondió ella –Sólo que… me preocupa el idioma… es eso… si… - mintió Alisse con una gota en la cabeza y esperando que su amigo le creyera   
-Ahh… ¿ya olvidaste las clases de japonés de Cambridge?- pregunto Thomas, bastante extrañado  
-Eh…. No es eso… solo que… es distinto estar en el país…- balbuceó, pensando en que debió pensar en otra excusa   
-Tranquila… Todo va a salir bien… dijo Thomas sonriendole  
-Si, claro… - dijo Alisse

Mas tarde, Tokio, Japon

-Llegamos, que bien se siente regresar después de tantos años… - dijo Thomas, mientras ambos se dirigi´´an a la calle para tomar un taxi que los llevaría al hotel en que se quedarían   
-Uhm… Tom… espera… ¿por donde vas a empezar?- le preguntó Alisse -Digo… ¿como vas a encontrar a tu familia?  
-No lo se…- respondió pensando Thomas -quizás si voy al hospital donde mi madre me dio a luz… y busco a Hideki Fujisawa. Fue el nombre del médico que atendió a mi madre Rina… quizás el sepa cual es la pareja que ese día perdió un bebé… bueno, en realidad, supuestamente perdió un bebé- arregló luego sus palabras  
-Bien, empezaremos por ahí entonces…- lo apoyó Alisse

Y así… Alisse y Thomas se registraron en el mejor de los hoteles de Tokio, y juntos empezaron la búsqueda…. Pero muchas sorpresas se encontraran en el camino….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 por Alisse**

Los amigos entraron al hospital y, por unos momentos, se sintieron perdidos...

-Ahh...- comenzó Thomas –si... esto...

Alisse lo miró unos momentos

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella, extrañada -¿acaso no vas a preguntar por el doctor ese?  
-Eh, claro, Alisse, pero...- balbuceó Thomas  
-¿Acaso te arrepentiste?- insinuó ella, mirándolo suspicaz   
-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo el otro  
-Ya, en ese caso, ¿qué diablos estas haciendo aquí conmigo, si deberías estar hablando con alguien de aquí para que te diga donde ubicar al doctor ese?

Thomas sólo miró a la chica y avanzó hacia la recepcionista. Ella se sentó a esperarlo, algo cansada por el viaje

-Disculpe- dijo Thomas a la recepcionista, esta lo miró  
-¿Si?   
-Vengo a... a...  
-¿Necesita sacar alguna hora para consulta?- le preguntó la mujer, apurando al chico  
-No... yo... necesito ubicar a un doctor que trabajó hace un tiempo aquí  
-¿A un doctor?- le preguntó la mujer, que era de edad muy madura, con cierta sorpresa -¿y para que?  
-Bueno... su nombre es Hideki Fujisawa. ¿Trabaja aquí?  
-No, el doctor Fujisawa hace años que no trabaja aquí- respondió la mujer. Thomas sintió una gran desilusión dentro de él  
-¿Y... no tiene información de dónde vive?- le preguntó   
-Lo siento, esa es información confidencial- dijo la mujer, seriamente  
-¿¡Que, pero yo necesito saberlo- dijo el joven, con desilusión –por favor...  
-Lo siento...  
-El me puede ayudar en algo muy importante- continuó insistiendo el joven –por favor... necesito verlo, él es la única persona que puede ayudarme...  
-Lo siento, joven, es...

Thomas pensó unos momentos, sólo le quedaba una salida en esa conversación para que la ganara él... y lo iba a hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a perder (excepto en el ajedrez XP)

-Hace 24 años en este hospital se cometió un delito- habló Thomas, con voz y mirada seria a la enfermera, que de pronto, detuvo su faena de ver unos papeles – a un matrimonio modesto le arrebataron su hijo y se lo dieron a otra con dinero...

La mujer levantó la mirada, con ojos asustados

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?- le preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Thomas la miró, extrañado -¿acaso tú... tú...?  
-Si, yo soy ese niño- respondió con firmeza el joven -¿y usted, cómo es que conoce la historia?- le preguntó, con cierto desdén

La mujer desvió descaradamente la vista, el chico la miró 

-¿Usted... participó?- le preguntó  
-Yo...   
-¿¡Sabe como ubicar a esa familia?- se apresuró a preguntar, sin dejar terminar a la mujer  
-No...   
-¿No, ¿y el nombre?- preguntó nuevamente, ella negó con la cabeza –pero... ¿no hay fichas, o algo así, ¡necesito encontrar a esa familia!

La mujer se quedó quieta unos momentos, luego sacó una hoja en blanco y escribió unas cosas, luego le entregó el papel a Thomas

-Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche- comenzó a hablar ella –el doctor Fujisawa decidió trasladarse de lugar de trabajo y se mudó de ciudad. En el papel que te entregué sale el hospital en que trabaja actualmente, en la ciudad de Kyoto...   
-Muchas gracias...- dijo Thomas, mirando el papel y dando media vuelta –que este bien...

Alisse estuvo en todo momento observando los movimientos de su amigo y, al verlo que se acercaba, se puso de pie

-¿Y como te fue?- le preguntó, mirándolo  
-Vive en Kyoto- fue lo único que dijo Thomas, sin detenerse  
-¿Quién vive en Kyoto, Tom?- le preguntó Alisse, siguiéndolo -¿el doctor o tú familia?  
-El doctor, por supuesto- respondió él, ella no contestó –debo verlo...  
-Si, y yo te acompaño- le dijo Farfán –pero...  
-¿Pero?... ¿te ocurre algo, Alisse?- le preguntó Thomas –te he notado algo extraña hoy...  
-¿Extraña?- preguntó ella, y luego sonrió –sólo estoy cansada, Tom... ¿podemos ir mañana a Kyoto, y no hoy, como se, estás pensando?  
-Pero...- Alisse le suplicó con la mirada, y Thomas decidió decir una pequeña mentirita –esta bien, Alisse, como quieras- contestó, sonriendo finalmente –pero viajaremos temprano, ¿eh?  
-Esta bien- sonrió ella

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel en que se hospedaban y, después de comer algo, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación 

-Perdóname, Alisse- murmuraba Thomas mientras salía en silencio de ahí –quizás lo mejor es que no estés muy involucrada en esto... quizás nunca debiste haber venido... sólo te estás haciendo daño

El joven miró unos momentos la puerta de su mejor amiga y salió, con la intención de viajar a Kyoto en cuanto le fuera posible   
Por otra parte, Alisse tenia una pequeña lucha interna... 

-Vamos, Alisse, no debe ser tan difícil decirle lo que sientes- murmuraba, caminando de un lado a otro, sintiéndose muy nerviosa –no, no debe... ya, si me rechaza... espero que nada cambie...

La chica salió de su cuarto y caminó al de su amigo, golpeando la puerta. Para su extrañeza, no le abrió 

-¿Tom?- llamó, pero no escuchó ningún ruido dentro. De pronto, cayo en cuenta -¡pero que tonta soy, seguro me iba a hacer caso de no ir a Kyoto hoy

Salió corriendo a la calle y miró a su alrededor, buscando a su amigo en caso que hubiera salido del hotel hacia poco rato... pero toda búsqueda fue infructuosa

-Demonios...- murmuró –esta vez si me ganaste, Thomas Motosawa

La chica, con desilusión, comenzó a caminar por las calles sin tener rumbo fijo y maldiciendo a Thomas por no contarle sus verdaderas intenciones

-Tom del diablo... mira que mentirme para irte solo a Kyoto... –la chica suspiró –te iría a buscar, pero me da miedo andar sola en lugares que no conozco...

Decidió sentarse en una banquita, ya que había un día bastante agradable... en eso estaba cuando algo le llamó la atención 

-¿Qué hace Tommy ahí?- se preguntó, y se acercó a un kiosko cercano

Había una foto de Thomas en una de las revistas, lo malo es que no entendía mucho de la escritura japonesa (por no decir que su conocimiento era nulo), así que no sabía que hacía él ahí, ni porque lo habían entrevistado...

-Disculpe- le dijo a la mujer que atendía -¿ha visto a él?- preguntó, pensando que la pregunta no podía ser más estúpida  
-Por supuesto...  
-¿¡Que, ¿y dónde?- preguntó, ya más animada  
-En la concentración de la selección- dijo ella, y las siguientes palabras Alisse no las comprendió...  
-Ehh... gracias por ayudarme...- dijo, y se fue en busca de un taxi –este me la paga...

Se dirigió en taxi al lugar en que estaba concentrado el equipo japonés (agradeció la mala costumbre de siempre salir con un morral)  
Llegó al lugar e intentó entrar, pero un guardia se lo impidió 

-No puede entrar- le dijo, con mala cara  
-Ah, pero...- Alisse pensó una excusa –un amigo mío está dentro... y... tengo que ver...  
-Señorita, por favor- la interrumpió el hombre –váyase  
-Hum... 

Alisse lo miró feo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando cayo al suelo, quejándose de haberse doblado el pie

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el mismo hombre que la había echado rato atrás  
-Me duele...- se quejó, llorando –no puedo... pisar... ahhhh   
-Calma... la llevare adentro, para que la revisen...  
-Gracias...- le respondió ella, entre pucheros

El hombre tomó a la chica en brazos y no notó la sonrisa de su rostro. La dejó en la enfermería

-Espéreme aquí, por favor, en unos momentos traeré al doctor   
-Gracias... que bueno que fui a teatro...- murmuró luego

El guardia se fue y Alisse inmediatamente salió de ahí, casi corriendo... comenzó a buscar en el lugar a Thomas y, después de un buen rato, lo vio sentado en una banca, solo, mirando la cancha de fútbol  
Se acercó con cautela y, cuando estuvo cerca, le tapó los ojos...

-¿Quién es?- preguntó él  
-¿Cómo te atreviste dejarme botada en el hotel?- le reclamó, sin soltarlo. El tomo sus manos y las sacó de sus ojos, luego volteó y la miró -¡eres el colmo, Thomas, no se como pudiste hacerme eso después de todo lo que nos conocemos   
-Lo siento...- comenzó el, mirándola confundido –yo...   
-¡No tienes excusa!- lo interrumpió ella -¡más en cima yo juraba que te ibas a Kyoto!

El joven la miraba extrañado, sobretodo por el japonés que hablaba, se notaba que no sabía mucho

-¡Por tonto y desconsiderado tendrás que invitarme a tomar helado!   
-¡Ahí está!- escucharon, los dos voltearon y vieron al guardia   
-¡Demonios, el guardia!- Alisse iba a salir corriendo, pero él la detuvo   
-Espere aquí, por favor...

El joven se alejó de ella e intercambió unas palabras con el hombre, que aún miraba suspicaz a la muchacha. Momentos después, se fue y Tom volvió con ella, sonriendo 

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó ella  
-Que por favor no te sacara- respondió él, sonriéndole –porque después tenia que invitarte un helado...

Alisse también sonrió, sintiendo que se sonrojaba ligeramente


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** Por Sylvia Takeuchi

Tom llego a Kyoto lleno de preguntas… y dudas… pero con la incertidumbre de saber donde estaban sus verdaderos padres…  
Llego a la dirección que le dio la enfermera y respiro profundo… 

-Tranquilo Thomas… tranquilo… - se dijo

Decidido toco el timbre de la residencia…  
Una mujer vestida de blanco acudió a su llamado y lo miró con cierta curiosidad

-Buenas tardes, señorita, tendría el gusto… busco al Doctor Hideki Fujisawa, ¿se encuentra en casa? – pregunto muy decentemente Tom  
-Si, pero… el doctor esta muy delicado de salud… guste usted pasar ya lo anuncio…- le dijo ella, dejándolo entrar a la casa -Su nombre es…  
-Thomas Motosawa…  
-Espere un momento por favor… tome asiento…- le dijo ella, y se fue 

Thomas estaba muy nervioso y, para no pensar en lo que venia, comenzó a ver los cuadros de la pared

-El señor Fujisawa lo esta esperando joven… por favor le pido, sea muy cortes con el… no puede recibir emociones fuertes… por su corazón…  
-Si, muchas gracias por el concejo señorita…- dijo Thomas, entrando hacia el cuarto que la señora le había indicado

En Tokio…

-Entonces… ¿Qué me decías? – decía el chico sonriente  
-Es algo tarde…. Y estoy un poco cansada…- dijo ella, después de unos momentos de silencio  
-Uhm… ya veo… ¿que te parece si nos tomamos un café? – dijo Thomas sonriente  
-¿Café?. Uhm, me parece… pero… por que no un Té?- propuso ella sonriente -¿Como en los viejos tiempos, recuerdas?

El chico miro fijamente a Alisse a los ojos… y sonriente y algo confundido le dijo:

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Alisse miro seriamente al chico…

-¿¿Que?. ¿Estas loco, no estoy para bromas Thomas Motosawa, además ¿que viniste a buscar a este lugar?. No sabia que jugaras fútbol, es mas en la universidad escogiste el club de Ajedrez.. – dijo Alisse algo confundida

El chico estaba muy sonriente escuchando el adorable acento ingles de la chica… no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ella estaba diciendo… pero le parecía gracioso que lo estuviera confundiendo con alguien… decidió seguirle el juego, pensando que quizás era una fan que buscaba acercársele… 

-Hace mucho tiempo no veía una chica tan simpática como esta – pensó…

-Bueno… ehhh… (no sabia el nombre), a mi si me gusta mucho el fútbol, solo que nunca me lo preguntaste antes – dijo con una mano en la cabeza el chico  
-Ahh… entiendo... entonces, ¿que? Vamos a tomar el Té, me han dicho que el japonés es muy delicioso… - insistió Alisse…  
-Taro-kun! – llamó una chica  
-¿Eh? A quien llama esa chica? – pregunto Alisse  
-Ehh… a mi… espera un segundo… -dijo Taro

Alisse detallo a la chica… muy guapa, tenia cabellos castaños muy largo, una cola y un vestido deportivo, y un cuerpo bien formado… 

-¿Quien es ella? ¡No puede ser, se pierde un par de horas y ya tiene una chica… - dijo Alisse celosa, y mirándola molesta

Taro regreso de hablar con la chica… y le dijo…

-Discúlpame, tengo que irme… a ducharme… ¿puedes esperarme un momento? Regreso enseguida… - dijo sonriente Taro  
-Bueno… esta bien… - dijo Alisse cabizbaja  
-No, no puedo preguntarle… seria muy obvio de mi parte, pero quien es esa chica? – pensaba Alisse, algo angustiada

Alisse se preguntaba ese una y otra vez… y para salir de la duda, iría a observar donde se había dirigido la chica…

-No puedo creer lo rápido que es… ese Thomas… que se cree… - refunfuño Alisse… mientras caminaba por las instalaciones   
De repente… vio a la chica en cuestión con dos chicas mas platicando…

-¡Señorita! – dijo el vigilante tocándole el hombro

Alisse salto del susto…

-¿Es usted manager del equipo? – pregunto el vigilante  
-¿yo? Eh… si… claro… - dijo Alisse sin entender mucho lo que decía el señor en Japonés…  
-Ok, debes ser de las nuevas… por eso no la reconocí… discúlpeme… - dijo el sujeto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que incomod´´o un poco a Farfán   
-¿Nuevas?. ¿A que se refiere, ¿a esas chicas? – pregunto Alisse   
-Bueno… esas chicas son managers… ellas son asistentes del equipo… la chica del centro es nueva, tiene como un mes aquí… - dijo el señor  
-¿Si?- dijo Alisse en tono sarcástico... ¿Y como se llama esa chica?- preguntó, con cierto desdén  
-Takeuchi, Sylvia – dijo el señor

De repente Alisse observo a Taro acercarse… y el vigilante se retiro… 

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto Taro, llegando junto a ella  
-¡¡Claro!- respondió ella, sonriendo

Por otro lado…

-Es ella… chicas… - dijo la nueva manager  
-Ahh, Sylvia-chan… no te preocupes… debe ser alguna amiga de Francia o algo así… no significa nada… - dijo su compañera Sanae  
-Es cierto… anímate… Taro es muy sociable… es solo una amiga… ya verás…

Taro y Alisse llegaron a un hermoso sitio tradicional Japonés… Taro hablo en Japonés y pidió al mesero las bebidas…   
Alisse notaba algo extraño en Tom, pero estaba segura que ese algo… hacia que Tom se viera mucho mas guapo… ya que estaba muy sonriente… mas que de costumbre…

-Entonces… cuéntame… quiero saber de ti… - le pregunto Taro  
-¿De mi?- le preguntó ella divertida y riendo un poco -jajaja, pero si lo sabes todo… tonto…

Taro sonrió…

-Ok, ya esta bueno… cuéntame algo… ¿si? – le insistió Taro  
-Uhm… bueno… primero te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado acompañarte a Japón… pues, a ayudarte… me hace muy feliz que confíes en mi… - sin querer Alisse le toma la mano a Taro…

Taro sonríe de nuevo…

-Yo estoy muy contento que estés aquí en Japón… - dijo Taro algo sonrojado

Alisse estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… le había tomado la mano a Tom y encima el había sonreído por eso… acaso Tom… ese chico algo frió, ¿estaba cambiando?

- 

Tom estaba helado… tenia en sus manos la información que tanto anhelaba, la dirección de su padre… su padre biológico…   
Muy distraído tomo el primer tren con destino a Tokio… y se sentó, pensando en lo difícil que serian las cosas al enterarse ellos que el existía… en esos momentos su vida paso a través de sus ojos… sus estudios, logros, su familia… sus objetivos… todo estaba cambiando…  
Al salir de la Terminal sus ojos se estamparon en una chica… era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida… como un loco corrió para tratar de hablarle… pero… la chica se monto en el tren y no lo vio…

-¿¿Qué te pasa Thomas?. ¡¡No es tiempo de estar viendo chicas!- de repente una imagen paso por su mente… -¡Alisse, me va a matar cuando llegue y se entere que me fui a Kyoto sin esperarla… debe estar loca buscándome por todo Tokio! – y así, el Joven Thomas… tomo un taxi rumbo al hotel donde el y Alisse estaban hospedados… no podía esperar mas… debía contarle a su amiga que ya había encontrado la primera pista… que lo llevaría a su verdadera familia…

**fin cap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. ****Por Alisse**

-Ya y... ¿qué me dices?- dijo Taro, después de un largo silencio  
-Ah... pos en realidad no se me ocurre que puedo decirte, Tom- le dijo ella, soltando su mano y encogiéndose de hombros –nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo que se me hace raro que me digas eso...

El chico la miró con cierta confusión. Le parecía extraño que si fuera una fan o algo así, siguiera insistiendo en que se conocían...

-Bueno... en ese caso...- pensó unos momentos –cuéntame porque me acompañaste

Notó que ella se ponía ligeramente colorada

-Eh... porque... tú eres un gran amigo, Tom, por eso... y...- Alisse dudó un poco –y... lo que estas viviendo ahora comprendo que es difícil, por eso quiero apoyarte en todo momento que pueda...  
-Muchas gracias- sonrió él

Les llevaron el té y ambos se sirvieron, después de unos momentos de silencio

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó él, buscando una manera de sacarle información  
-Te vi en la portada de una revista- respondió seriamente Farfán –como no entendía lo que decía le pregunté al tipo del kiosko como encontrarte, y él me lo dijo. Realmente no sabía que te gustaba el fútbol, recuerdo que cuando yo veía algunos partidos me decías que era una pérdida de tiempo...  
-¿Eso de decía, ha de haber estado loco...- dijo Taro, riendo, la chica hizo lo mismo  
-Y te lo decía...- comentó ella –por eso me extrañó verte ahí... además... ¿quién era esa chica?- se atrevió a preguntar  
-¿Qué chica?- preguntó él, mirándola algo extrañado   
-La chica que habló contigo antes que te fueras a duchar...   
-¿Chica?...- pensó unos momentos -¡ah, hablas de Sylvia. Es una amiga mía, nada más  
-¿Amiga, ¿y como es que yo no la conocía?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo suspicaz  
-Bueno... si no sabías que jugaba fútbol, menos ibas a conocer a los amigos que tengo ahí  
-En todo caso... pero igual me parece extraño, tú nunca has estado tanto tiempo en Japón como para entablar una amistad muy grande con ella... recuerda que la empresa de tú papá en Inglaterra sólo te permite pequeños viajes...

Taro se quedó en silencio... pensando que ya la mentira yendo demasiado lejos. Parecía que la chica de verdad se había equivocado de persona, que no era un intento por acercarse a él ... decidió terminar con el té y poner fin a la farsa 

- 

Tom llagaba con paso rápido al hotel y luego de pasar por su cuarto a buscar un bolso, decidió pasar por Alisse para que lo acompañara a la dirección que el doctor le había dado

-¿Alisse?- preguntó, golpeando la puerta, cada vez más fuerte -¡Alisse, ¿estás ahí!

Se dio por vencido, de seguro la idea que su amiga había salido a buscarlo por Tokio lo preocupó un tanto, aunque también le extrañó. Alisse no acostumbraba a salir sola por lugares que no conocía, por temor a perderse  
Estaba en una pequeña lucha interna. ¿Qué hacía, ¿la esperaba o iba a ver a sus padres biológicos?... 

-¡El celular!- sacó el aparato y marcó el teléfono de su amiga, pero se desilusionó al sentir que la música sonaba dentro del cuarto -¿Cuándo entenderá que debe salir siempre con él, cuando la vea...

Decidió irse sin esperarla, la incertidumbre le había ganado y las ansias de ver a su familia también

-Bueno, así como se fue, volverá- murmuró, caminando a la salida del hotel –además, poco le cuesta tomar un taxi e indicar en que hotel se hospeda... sólo espero que le entiendan con el poco japonés que sabe...

- 

Había silencio entre ambos jóvenes, y para ambos era un tanto incómodo...

-Oye, Tom...- murmuró ella, de pronto  
-Dime...   
-Estaba pensando... ¿qué harás cuando encuentres a tus padres?- le preguntó Alisse, mirándolo –quiero decir, cuando tú... supuesto papá te contó todo, lo primero que pensaste fue en venir a Japón a buscar a tus verdaderos padres, pero... ¿qué harás una vez que los encuentres, ¿cómo les explicarás que... el doctor que te ayudó a nacer te alejó de ellos porque le ofrecieron dinero?

Taro se quedó sin habla, mirando a la chica. Se dio cuenta que, quizás, había cometido un error al seguirle el juego, que ella de verdad se había equivocado de persona y, al parecer, la razón por la que había viajado a su país eran bastante serios...

-¿O no lo has pensado?- preguntó luego, el chico seguía mudo -¿Tom?  
-Yo... no se...- contestó –lo siento, es que...  
-Entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo ella, sonriéndole –entonces, ¿mañana iremos a Kyoto?  
-¿Kyoto?- preguntó él  
-¡Si, debemos ir a buscar a ese doctor, para ver si tiene alguna información sobre tus padres verdaderos  
-Si, claro...- murmuró como respuesta, bajando la vista  
-¿Me esperas un poco?- le preguntó ella  
-¿Dónde vas?  
-Al baño...- Alisse se puso de pie y caminó al baño, Taro mirándola alejarse

De pronto, notó que ella había dejado su morral ahí, con él. El japonés lo miró unos momentos, pensando en ver cual era el nombre de su supuesta amiga...  
Se demoró un tanto en decidirse, pero luego agarró el bolso de ella y buscó. Encontró su billetera y la abrió   
Lo primero que vio, fue una foto de él mismo, lo que lo sorprendió bastante... quizás de verdad ella era una fan y todo ese rollo del hijo robado no era más que un teatro montado para acercarse más a él  
Luego, buscó algo de la chica y encontró una tarjeta de identificación, en que decía que el nombre de la chica, de nacionalidad chilena, era Alisse Farfán  
Guardó rápidamente las cosas en su bolso y, algunos momentos después, ella volvió

-Oye, Alisse- dijo Taro, de pronto  
-Dime...- ella lo miró, mientras se sentaba  
-Ehh...- Misaki dudó un poco -¿y tienes pensado volver a Chile alguna vez?- ella lo miró con algo de extrañeza y luego sonrió  
-¿Y a que viene esa pregunta, eh?  
-A... ¡nada, solo me pregunté eso...  
-Bueno- ella dudó –no lo se, para ser sincera, esa decisión depende de muchas cosas...  
-¿Cómo que?- preguntó él  
-Bueno...- Alisse volvió a dudar –son muchas cosas, no muy intere...   
-A mi me interesan- Farfán se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico con sorpresa –vamos, no pongas esa cara, se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?  
-Ehh... claro, amigos...- suspiró ella –tengo que ver... igual en la empresa tengo buen trabajo y... no entiendo a que viene tanta pregunta. ¿Qué te parece que no vamos ya al hotel?   
-¿Al... hotel?  
-Si...- afirmó ella, sonriendo -¿o tienes algún otro plan?  
-... Creo que nada- le contestó él -¿vamos?  
-Ya... 

Taro pagó y ambos salieron de ahí, caminando lentamente y conversando

-Oye- dijo Alisse -¿y hay aquí un lugar interesante que conozcas, para que me lleves?  
-¿Quieres turistear?- le preguntó él  
-Pues, si, ¿por qué no?- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros –pero no hoy, así que no te preocupes, que puedes irte a descansar  
-Como digas... conozco varios lugares así que después te llevare  
-Vale...   
-A todo esto, ¿cómo se llamaba el hotel?  
-¿Qué?...- ella lo miró con mucha extrañeza -¿es una broma?   
-No... ¿qué tiene de malo que olvide el nombre del hotel?   
-Nada- suspiró Alisse, y le dijo el nombre  
-Ah, pero ya casi llegamos...- sonrió él  
-Si...- de pronto, Alisse de detuvo, Taro la miró con curiosidad   
-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó  
-Si... si pasa algo- le dijo Farfán con seguridad –tengo algo muy importante que decirte  
-¿Qué cosa?

Alisse se demoró en contestar, respiró hondo y habló 

-Yo... Tom... no se si lo has notado, pero de hace tiempo que me estoy enamorando de ti- comenzó rápidamente –lamento haberme sobrepasado en nuestra amistad, pero no pude evitarlo. Espero que si no sientes lo mismo por mi, nuestra amistad no cambie

Taro la miraba muy sorprendido, pero lo estuvo más cuando, de pronto, ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Misaki no reaccionó y, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar corresponderle...   
La chica se separó y lo miró, y de pronto pareció comprender lo que había hecho

-Ah... perdóname, Tom... yo…- y sin más palabras, se fue casi corriendo

Misaki la miraba alejarse sorprendido. Sin saber que pensar, decidió irse a su casa

- 

Thomas caminaba con la dirección en la mano. Notó que sería casi lógico que se perdería, puesto que no conocía el lugar  
Después de preguntar a unas cuantas personas logró seguir el camino correcto. Debía apurarse, puesto que se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde  
Miraba con cierta curiosidad todo a su alrededor y, de pronto, para su sorpresa, en frente de él vio un chico...

- 

Taro Misaki caminaba pensando en Alisse... esa chica de verdad le había llamado la atención, sobretodo por su forma de despedirse...   
Sonrió, no le molestaría encontrarse nuevamente con ella...  
Sacó las llaves de su casa para abrir la puerta, pero sintió que lo miraban. Levantó la vista y se encontró con otro chico, muy parecido a él...  
Si es que no se puede decir que eran idénticos...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6** **por Sylvia Takeuchi**

Taro Misaki dejo caer las llaves al suelo, mirando con extrañeza al joven que estaba parado muy cerca de él. Los dos jóvenes eran completamente idénticos. La única diferencia visible era que uno vestía sudadera deportiva, el otro pantalón y camisa…

-Tu… - balbuceó Tom, teniendo bastante dificultad para reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos veían. Sacando conclusiones, pensó que quizás no había sido el único que había nacido esa noche

-Thomas… - murmuro Taro, recordando sin querer a Alisse. Así que por eso ella se había equivocado... y, no podía culparla por ello, en realidad

Tom miro extrañado a Taro

-¿Quien eres?- comenzó a preguntarle -¿Sabias de mi existencia, ¿Cómo es que eres… exactamente igual que yo? – continuó preguntando Tom, algo alterado y shokeado 

-¿Que te parece si entramos y hablamos bien adentro? – dijo Taro, después de unos momentos de silencio en que no atinó a responderle al otro joven

-Esta bien…- aceptó Thomas. Y, en realidad, no le quedaba de otra. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en su mente como para dejar pasar aquella gran y única oportunidad de hablar con quien era, al parecer, miembro de la familia Misaki y, lo más seguro, que fuera hasta su propio hermano

Misaki se inclinó para recoger las llaves, aprovechando esos momentos para intentar ordenar sus ideas... no lo logró mucho. Después de abrir la puerta de la reja, los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa Misaki…

-Ahora si dime…- comenzó Tom, después que Taro le invitara a sentarse -¿Como sabias de mi existencia? - pregunto sin dudarlo

-Yo...- Misaki dudó un poco -conocí a tu amiga Alisse hoy… - dijo Taro, bajando la mirada e intentando que Tom no notara que se ponía un tanto nervioso

-¡Alisse!... te debió confundir conmigo… - murmuro Tom, recordando a su mejor amiga

Taro sonrió, sonrojado y asintió

-La verdad estoy tan sorprendido como tu… no sabia que había alguien tan parecido a mi… - dijo Taro –al comienzo cuando ella me llamaba Tom, pensé que era un intento para acercarse a mi, o algo así, pero nunca pensé que... me encontraría contigo

-¿Vives aquí? – pregunto Tom, dando una rápida mirada a la casa

-Si- respondió Misaki sonriendo -vivimos hace mucho tiempo aquí… mi padre y yo. Mi padre es pintor y viaja mucho exponiendo sus obras… ahorita esta en España… pero mañana estará de regreso, ya lleva como un mes de giras...

Tom se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando... juntando piezas...

-Así que… ¿Tu eres… mi hermano? – murmuro cabizbajo Tom, en un suspiro. Taro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos 

-¿¿Queeeee?. ¿Hermano?- le preguntó, aún escéptico ante las palabras del joven que tenia en frente suyo -No… yo soy hijo único, mis padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeño… y tengo una media hermana… pero… no… no tengo hermanos… - negó pensativo Taro, eso que afirmaba Tom era algo que no le cuadraba en lo más mínimo. De pronto, pareció reaccionar que no se había presentado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Thomas, y le dio la mano

-Uh… mucho gusto, yo soy Taro Misaki – dijo

-Taro… Misaki…- murmuro Thomas, recordando que el apellido que le había dado el doctor era el mismo que tenia ese joven -yo soy Thomas Motosawa. Y estoy aquí por que… tengo que… decirte algo – dijo nervioso Tom

-Veo… oye, en serio… estoy muy sorprendido… es como mirarse a un espejo… eres exactamente igual a mi... – dijo Taro bastante intrigado e ignorando un tanto las palabras que el joven Motosawa le acababa de decir

-De eso justamente quería hablarte- comenzó Tom, sonriendo con más nerviosismo aún -yo vivo en Londres. Hace poco murió mi padre… y este me confeso que el no era mi verdadero padre… que mi verdadero padre estaba en Japón y que el pagó para que una enfermera me cambiara por su verdadero hijo que estaba muerto… para que la otra familia creyera que su hijo había nacido muerto… - dijo Tom con ojos aguados

-Huy, lo siento… que historia mas triste… - dijo Taro, bastante despistado

Tom miró a Taro a los ojos, con expresión sorprendida, puesto que al parecer, no se había dado por aludido que era su familia la afectada

-¿No lo entiendes?- le preguntó, aunque le dieron ganas de zamarrearlo para que reaccionara -Tu eres mi hermano… mi hermano gemelo… - agregó, ya cansado de que Taro Misaki fuera tan despistado

-¿¡Qué?. No puede ser cierto... – replicó Taro, pensando seriamente que el chico que tenia en frente estaba algo loco... pero después pensó mejor las cosas. ¿De que otra forma podría explicarse el gran parecido entre ambos?

-Si lo es…- afirmó Tom, con voz segura -Estoy completamente seguro… esta es la dirección que el doctor me dio diciéndome que aquí vivía mi familia… y aquí estas tu…- sonrió ampliamente, ignorando la cara que Taro ponía -¡Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado! – dijo Tom con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Taro

Por otra parte, Taro Misaki no entendía absolutamente nada. Se encontraba en algo muy parecido a un trance nervioso. Le costaba asimilar todo lo que Motosawa le decía, puesto que en todos esos años sus padres jamás mencionaron nada de un hermano gemelo… jamás… ni siquiera que había muerto o algo así

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró -¿Tu eres mi hermano? ¿Mi hermano? – dijo Taro separándose de él y mirándolo de lejos…

-También es difícil para mi creerlo- dijo Thomas a Taro -A mis 21 años pensé que tenia todo lo que quería… dinero, amigos, una empresa, padres… familia… pero… todo siempre fue una farsa… - continuó, comenzando a llorar -¡una farsa, ¿entiendes, todo fue una verdadera mentira...

Taro se quedó perplejo y sin saber que hacer durante algunos momentos. Definitivamente, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado extraño. ¿Qué diría su padre al enterarse de todo ello, pensó que ese sería el momento en que se sabría por fin toda la verdad, pero, en esos momentos, su padre andaba en Europa y, por lo tanto, ¿qué haría mientras esperaba su llegada?

Sabía que era bastante obvio que el chico que tenia en frente de él era su hermano, no había otra explicación para tan grande parecido... pero aún así...

-Tranquilo… ya estas aquí… estamos juntos… - dijo Taro, sentándose a su lado y dándole palmaditas en su espalda. Para ser sincero, toda esa situación en cierta medida le incomodaba un poco... pero quizás debería comenzar a aceptar  
-Muchas gracias… yo se que soy un desconocido para ti pero… creo que eso puede cambiar… - dijo Tom, sonriendo un poco al notar que Taro estaba un poco tenso. Misaki sonrió un poco

-Claro que si- dijo Taro -Tienes que conocer a nuestros padres… mi madre se llama Yumiko Yamaoka y mi padre Ichiro Misaki, a decir verdad nunca fuimos una familia completa… ellos se separaron cuando yo estaba aun muy pequeño- dijo, y Tom notó cierta tristeza en su voz -Mi madre se enamoro de nuevo y se volvió a casar con Akira Yamaoka (NOTA: el nombre del señor Yamaoka es inventado para la ocasión) y un año después des su matrimonio nació Yoshiko, mi hermana pequeña… Mi padre es pintor y por ello viaja constantemente. Siempre he vivido con el, siempre me cuido… el es mi familia… mi apoyo… le debo todo a mi padre… - dijo Taro mirando a Tom con mucho orgullo

-Yo no odio a mi padre por lo que hizo… pero- Motosawa dudó un poco -Es difícil de perdonar la manera egoísta en que actuó - dijo Tom apretando el puño, con algo de rabia 

-Tranquilo Thomas- le dijo Misaki, y luego sonrió a medias –Para ser sincero, no se como va a reaccionar papá cuando te vea pero… eres un Misaki y se que te va a llegar a querer tanto como a mi… - dijo Taro, con seguridad  
-¿Tu crees?- dudó Thomas

-Si… estoy seguro… - dijo sonriente Misaki –lo conozco...

Tom se quedó en silencio unos momentos, por su cabeza acababa de pasar una idea que no sonaba tan mal...

-¿Que te parece?…- dudó un poco en la manera de planteárselo a Taro -Se me acaba de ocurrir algo loco…- dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír -si… ¿qué te parece si mañana y por un día yo me quedo aquí en tu casa y conozco mejor a Ichiro?

-Me parece excelente, es mas… deberías vivir con nosotros…- dijo Taro, sonriente –supongo que ya no tienes nada que...

-Uhm… no me has entendido- lo cortó Tom -Me gustaría estar solo por un día con ichiro… quiero conocer mejor a mi verdadero padre… y pues… yo quiero decirle la verdad… aunque al principio tenga que fingir que soy tu… - dijo Thomas, dándole a conocer a Taro su plan

-Uhm… no lo se… ¿estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres? –pregunto Tom, dudando de lo que había dicho su hermano. No le había parecido buena idea engañar de esa forma a su padre... pero, por otro lado...

-Si… lo estoy… ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-¿Y que haré yo mientras tanto? –preguntó Taro, intentando buscar una buena excusa para negarse a aceptar el plan que Tom le estaba proponiendo

-Bueno…- comenzó Tom, sonriendo -Como yo seré Taro… tu puedes ser Thomas, ¿no?. Puedes quedarte en mi hotel y cuidar de Alisse por mi, por un día… - dijo Thomas, suplicándole con la mirada

Taro pensó durante unos momentos lo pro y los contras de lo que le estaban proponiendo... y terminó por sonreír

-Uhm… pensándolo bien… me parece muy bien… ¡Claro! Será lo mejor para ti y para Ichiro…- dijo sonriente Taro

-"Y para mi también" pensó Taro, aunque este prefirió guardarse esas palabras

Fin Cap. 6

Nota: Agradecimiento especial para Alisse por ayudarme con el Capitulo... jijiji pero este sin duda es el capitulo mas dificil... ... Saludillos especiales a todos los que estan leyendo el fic... y dejen comentarios...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Por Alisse 

-A ver...- comenzó Misaki, después de unos momentos de silencio –si vamos a cambiar, debemos hacerlo bien, en el sentido que tú debes continuar con mi vida y yo con la tuya... tendremos que ponernos al corriente de las cosas que hacemos

-Esta bien, tienes razón- dijo Thomas, sintiéndose un poco ansioso ante su proyecto –comienza tú... ¿estudias o algo así?

-No exactamente- respondió Misaki, riendo un poco –soy futbolista

Thomas puso cara de espanto, lo que le causó más gracia a Misaki

-Alisse me contó que no te gustaba el fútbol y que siempre la criticabas cuando ella veía partidos...

-Bueno...- rezongó el otro –es que tú no conoces a Alisse cuando juega su equipo... es capaz de cancelar una cita por ver el juego, aunque sea por la televisión (NOTA: ... ejem... si, me han criticado mucho eso últimamente... P)

-¿A si?- preguntó divertido Taro –eso es bueno...

-Como sea...- suspiró Thomas -¿en que equipo juegas?

-En el Jubilo Iwata- contestó Misaki –aunque también en la Selección Japonesa, que fue donde

Alisse me fue a buscar, ya que estamos en prácticas por próximos partidos que tendremos con otras selecciones...

-Ah, ya... ahí tenemos un pequeño problema, Taro... yo no se mucho de fútbol, nunca lo he practicado ni nada...

-Hum...- Taro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando alguna buena solución para ese pequeño inconveniente, hasta que sonrió –ya se que puedes hacer...

-¿Si, ¿qué cosa?

-Hace unos años sufrí una lesión por un accidente que tuve- comenzó Misaki –puedes decir que el dolor te comenzó de nuevo y ya...

-¿Cómo tuviste el accidente?- quiso saber Motosawa

-Bueno... una vez que fui a ver a mi mamá, mi... nuestra hermana menor, llamada Yoshiko se cayó en la calle y la saqué, aunque yo no alcancé a salir. Justo días después comenzaba el mundial sub-20, y no pude jugar ningún partido, salvo la final contra Brasil, en donde fue tanto el esfuerzo que hice, que mi lesión quedó peor... me llevó un poco más de un año volver a jugar al fútbol de manera profesional. Ahora ya llevo un buen tiempo jugando, así que he recuperado el nivel que tenia antes del accidente y, así, podré lograr uno de mis objetivos: irme a jugar a Europa

-¿En serio quieres eso?- le preguntó Thomas

-¡Claro, allá están los mejores jugadores compitiendo...

-Ah... ¿y que mas haces, ¿tienes novia, o algo así?

-No- contestó Taro, sonriendo y evitando cualquier otro comentario. Se puso de pie y buscó algo entre sus cosas, mientras Tom lo observaba –creo que deber saber los nombres de mis amigos- le dijo, entregándole una fotografía –ahí estoy con mis amigos de la selección... el número 10 es mi mejor amigo, llamado Tsubasa Ozora, junto con el portero de gorra, Genzo Wakabayashi...

Taro le dijo los nombres de los jugadores a Tom, aunque este último intuía que no lograría aprendérselos todos...

-... Entiendo que no te aprendas todos los nombres- le dijo Taro, sonriéndole –pero al menos debes saber ubicar a Kojiro, Tsubasa y Wakabayashi...

-Lo intentare...- suspiró Thomas...

-Si quieres lo dejamos hasta acá y...

-No estoy diciendo esto, llegaremos hasta el final

Taro sonrió esta vez, y asintió

-Ya, ahora cuéntame tu de tu vida...

-A ver...- Thomas pensó unos momentos –vivo en Londres, con mis... padres... adoptivos. Mi padre era dueño de una empresa exitosa y, ahora que él ha muerto, quedé como el dueño... estudié en Cambridge y ahí conocí a Alisse, mi mejor amiga...

-¿Mejor amiga?- le preguntó Taro, mirándolo algo serio -¿nada más que amiga?

-... Sólo amiga- contestó Tom, mirándolo algo extrañado -¿por qué preguntas tanto, Taro?

-Eh... no, por nada- intentó sonreír Misaki, algo preocupado; de pronto sintió algo de pena por Alisse –yo... decía, nada más... sigue contándome

-Bueno. A ver... como ya sabes, no me gusta mucho el fútbol, soy mejor para el ajedrez y esas cosas... mmm... no se que ocurre que mas decirte

-Alisse dijo algo de un viaje a Kyoto mañana... ¿para que es?

-Ah, eso... es que se supone que el doctor que nos separó cuando nacimos esta viviendo en Kyoto, así que mañana iríamos a preguntarle donde ubicar a mi verdadera familia. Pero yo me adelanté y la dejé sola en el hotel, sin avisarle, ahí fue cuando te encontró a ti y nos confundió...

-Ah, ya entiendo... ¿y que hago mañana con el viaje?

-Pues... entretenla y hazla olvidar que deben ir a Kyoto. Aunque te digo que te va a costar un poco, así que tendrás que entretenerla muy bien...

-¿Y que le gusta hacer a ella?- preguntó disimuladamente Misaki, sonriendo levemente. Por fin habían llegado al tema que tanto le interesaba

-¿A Alisse?- Tom comenzó a pensar unos momentos –eh... pues... le gusta el cine, las compras la aburren, a menos que sea comprar recuerdos y esas cosas...

-¿Nada mas eso, dime algo mas... se supone que Alisse te conoce, así que puede sospechar si me comporto muy distinto a ti...

-Nah, Alisse es de lo mas despistada, así que dejo todo en tus manos, Taro- dijo Thomas, haciendo con su mano un gesto de "despreocúpate" –sólo estas exagerando

-Como digas...- se encogió de hombros Misaki –ahora, ¿y tu madre?

-Ah, su nombre es Rina, y esta en Londres aun... no creo que debas preocuparte por ella

-¿Y si llama por teléfono?

-Ahhh... pues respóndele lo que te pregunte... no tienes que pensar mucho...

Los muchachos pasaron la tarde poniéndose al día de lo que tendrían que hacer ambos en el papel del otro

Luego, se cambiaron la ropa

Thomas era bastante formal para vestirse y el verse con un buzo y zapatillas lo hacían sentirse bastante desordenado y algo extraño... sin contar que estaba el problema que si no le creían que supuestamente le volvía a doler la lesión de su hermano, tendría muchos problemas...

Por otra parte, Taro estaba bastante tranquilo. No le molestaba usar ropa algo formal, puesto que varias ocasiones lo había hecho. Además, pensaba que el volver a ver a esa chica, hacia que valiera la pena... no era que (según el) le había comenzado a gustar, pero la había encontrado muy simpática y agradable

-Bien- dijo Tom, con una gran sonrisa –ya sabes en que hotel estamos hospedados con Alisse, ahora, la habitación tuya es la 56 y la de Alisse la 55

-Ya...- dijo Taro, y pensó unos momentos –mañana no hay entrenamiento, a menos que pase algo muy grave. En caso que sea así, lo mas normal es que Wakabayashi pasa a buscarme para irnos juntos

-¿En automóvil?

-Sip- asintió Taro –a veces viene Tsubasa también. Por si tienes muchos problemas, Wakabayashi siempre anda con gorra, por si acaso...

-Bien...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ya estaba siendo hora de que cada uno tomara su camino y se separaran...

-Bueno- comenzó Tom –muchas gracias por aceptar...

-No es nada... espero que te vaya bien mañana... otra cosa, el entrenador se llama Gamo y debes hablar con él por lo del supuesto problema

-Bien... que te vaya bien a ti también

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa en sus caras y algo ansiosos. Taro, para llegar al hotel, tomó un taxi, puesto que ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde y mientras, Thomas se dedicaba a ver un álbum de fotos que Taro le había pasado, sin contar que había estado revisando el closet de su hermano, pensando en la ropa que podría usar y que no le incomodara tanto como el buzo que llevaba ... y pensaba seriamente que tendría que llamar por una pizza, puesto que no sabia nada sobre como cocinar...

Por otra parte, Taro ya había llegado al hotel y había subido a la habitación, quedándose un tanto sorprendido debido al gran lujo que había en ella. De veras que Thomas debía tener bastante dinero como para quedarse en un hotel que parecía (y demás que era) tan caro

Cuando pensó que era necesario, salió del cuarto y caminó a la habitación del lado, con una sonrisa. Al momento de golpear, la puerta se abrió

-¡Thomas!- exclamó Alisse, parecía entre asustada y avergonzada. Acto seguido volvió a entrar al cuarto dándole un portazo a Taro, que no alcanzó a decir ni media palabra...

Luego, decidió golpear, aunque suavemente. Momentos después Alisse volvió a salir, parecía mas tranquila, aunque no menos avergonzada

-¿Y que fue eso?- le preguntó Taro, a punto de estallar de la risa

-No seas antipático- murmuró ella, bajando la vista, Misaki comenzó a reír –que desgraciado eres...

-Ya, no te enojes- le pidió Taro –venia a invitarte a cenar

-Ah, ¿de veras?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo -¿entonces no estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Enojado de que, si se puede saber?

-Ehhh... ah... bueno... de lo... que hice hace... un rato... de eso...- balbuceó ella, poniéndose colorada

-¿Y que fue lo que hiciste tan malo?- le preguntó otra vez, sonriendo. Alisse lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¡Que pesado eres!- le dijo –esto lo haces a propósito. Mejor vamos a cenar de una buena vez

-Como quieras- sonrió Misaki otra vez, siguiendo a la chica, que se había adelantado al otro, haciéndose la ofendida

Alisse caminaba con paso algo rápido, pensando... en parte, agradecía que Taro (ella pensaba que era Thomas) le hubiera restado importancia al beso que le había dado. Pero por otra parte, le dolía, puesto que le mostraba que no era correspondida. Estos pensamientos hicieron que llegara un poco decaída a la mesa, en donde Misaki la ayudó a sentarse

Ambos pidieron para cenar y esperaron que le llevaran la comida, en silencio. Taro igual se sentía un tanto incomodo...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Misaki, ella lo miró, pero no contestó –no te ves muy contenta... ¿no quieres estar aquí?

-No es eso...- contestó ella –es que... no se... estaba pensando

-¿En que cosa?

-Mm... ya no importa, mejor comamos para ir a descansar, recuerda que mañana debemos ir a Kyoto a ver al doctor ese...

-Ah, de eso te iba a hablar- dijo Taro, de pronto –mañana no iremos a Kyoto...

-¿Qué, ¿por qué?- le preguntó ella, eso le venia muy de sorpresa -¿acaso ya te quieres volver a Inglaterra?

-No he dicho eso- replicó Misaki –solo que quiero que nos demos un tiempo para estar tranquilo... llámalo como... "vacaciones"

-¿Tu de vacaciones?- le preguntó escéptica Alisse -¿estas enfermo, ¿te sientes algo mal, ¿tienes fiebre?

-No exageres, Alisse- dijo el, evitando la mano de la chica, que se dirigía a su frente –sólo quiero que demos algunas vueltas por ahí, recuerda que dijiste que tenias ganas de conocer la ciudad...

-Si, pero...- Farfán miró suspicaz a Misaki, que se puso algo nervioso –me parece extraño que dejes de lado la búsqueda de tu familia...

-No lo estoy dejando de lado- aclaró Taro –sólo te estoy diciendo que nos podemos ir a divertir un rato recorriendo la ciudad... ¿acaso no quieres?

-¡Claro!- contestó Alisse, sonriendo ampliamente –me agrada mucho la idea

-Uh, genial...

Thomas buscaba en alguna libreta del teléfono alguno de una pizzería, ya tenia hambre y, a pesar que lo había intentado, sus intentos de hacer una comida decente habían fracasado. En esos momentos, Tom pensó que si debió hacerle caso a Alisse cuando quiso enseñarle a preparar un poco de arroz...

En eso estaba, cuando el teléfono sonó... su estomago se retorció un tanto, nervioso. Se acerco a el y, después de dudar un poco, contestó...

-Familia Mo... Misaki, habla Taro...- dijo, dudando un poco

-Misaki, habla Gamo- escuchó del otro lado. Por unos momentos, no lograba recordar quien era el... –te hablo para decirte que mañana si va a haber reunión...- en ese momento recordó quien era. Comenzó a preocuparse

-¿Y a que se debe?- preguntó

-Les debemos comunicar algo importante; a las ocho comienza, espero que seas puntual...

-Claro, señor... nos vemos mañana...

-Adiós...

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y Thomas comenzó a preocuparse. ¿qué monos iba a pintar el en una reunión de la selección de fútbol japonesa?. Debía comunicarse con Misaki inmediatamente

Marcó a su celular y esperó... esperó y esperó...

-Demonios, ¿en donde se metió?- gruñó Thomas, ya algo desesperado –si no le aviso, no se que haré...

Lo que Thomas no sabia, era que a esa mismo hora Taro tenia una agradable cena con Alisse y que había dejado el celular en la habitación... así que no tenia como saber que su hermano estaba intentando desesperadamente comunicarse con el

Ambos habían congeniado inmediatamente y se la estaban pasando muy bien. La chica notaba algo extraño en el, pero no podía decir que era... solo, que lo hacían mucho mas agradable, menos frío... el cambio que había tenido el le hacían sentir que mas lo quería

Después de la agradable cena ambos decidieron subir a las habitaciones para acostarse a dormir, puesto que estaban cansados por el viaje

Llegaron a la puerta 55 y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, de pie, sin moverse de su lugar...

-Bueno...- comenzó Alisse, algo nerviosa –que pases buena noche...

-Tu igual... mañana paso por ti para desayunar

-Ya...

Alisse le sonrió y lo miró a los ojos coquetamente. En una de esas, ella se acercó y le dio un lento y suave beso en la mejilla... pero Taro no supo que fue lo que hizo que corriera su cara para que sus labios se unieran en un beso, nada mas quiso besarla...

Una vez que se separaron, Taro tenia sus manos tomadas, y ambos sonreían

-Te propongo algo- le dijo el

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó ella, curiosa y, aunque se trataba de mostrar normal, bastante emocionada por lo que acababa de suceder

-Mira, como es algo tarde para que vamos a un cine... aquí cerca vi un local para arrendar películas, ¿qué te parece si arrendamos una o dos?. También podemos pasar a comprar algo para picar durante las películas

-¡Ah, genial!- exclamó Alisse, con una gran sonrisa -¡que buena idea, Tom!

-¿Vamos?

-Ya

Ambos, tomados de la mano, salieron del hotel. Después de mucho discutir sobre que película ver, optaron por "Madhouse" y el clásico "El bebe de Rosemary". Luego, se compraron un gran paquete de papas fritas en el supermercado de cerca. Decidieron, camino al hotel, que verían las películas en el cuarto de Alisse

Por su parte, Thomas seguía intentando de manera desesperada comunicarse con Misaki; en eso, sonó el teléfono

-¿Diga?- preguntó, aburrido

-Misaki, habla Tsubasa...

-Ah, hola Tsubasa... ¿qué quieres?- le apuró. Tsubasa demoró un tanto en contestar

-Wakabayashi me llamó y dijo que nos llevaría a ambos a la reunión. Estará en tu casa cerca de las 8 de la mañana

-Bueno, gracias por todo. Los esperare

-Nos vemos mañana...

Motosawa suspiró, sentado sobre el sofá. A ese paso, tendría que ir el a la famosa reunión...

En eso, y para su sorpresa, sintió que la puerta de entrada se abría. Extrañado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada

Había un hombre ahí, con una sonrisa tranquila...

-Hola, Taro, ¿cómo ha estado todo?- le preguntó, pasando a su lado y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Thomas sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo –quise adelantar el viaje, ya no tenia nada que hacer en Europa...

-Ge... genial- balbuceó Thomas, sin poder evitar sentirse extraño al comprender que el hombre que tenia frente a el, era su verdadero padre. Intentó calmarse y poder superar el nerviosismo, logrando actuar normal –hace un rato encargué una pizza, para que cenemos

-Ya, gracias, Taro- dijo Ichiro, sonriendo


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Papá, como fue tu viaje? – pregunto Tom

-Hijo, lo usual… vendí cuatro de mis mejores obras, fui a varias exposiciones… - dijo Ichiro comiéndose la pizza con su hijo.

-Papá… me alegra que estés de regreso… - dijo Tom conteniendo la emoción.

Ichiro Sonrió…

-Yo también te extrañe, Taro… - dijo Ichiro alborotándole el cabello a su hijo

Fue la primera muestra de cariño de su padre hacia Tom, aunque directamente no iban dirigidas a el, el se sentía muy feliz de poderlo sentir así sea por un segundo.

-Hijo, escuche que empezaran los entrenamientos de la selección japonesa de soccer…

Tom Palideció…

-Ah… si… de eso… quería comentarte algo… quizás no pueda entrenar en estos días… no se… creo que la pierna aun no se me ha recuperado del todo, creo que es mejor esperar un poco…

Ichiro miro extrañado a Tom…

-¿Te sientes bien, ¿quieres que veamos al especialista?

-No papa, estoy bien… es solo un ligero dolor, ya se me pasara… - dijo Tom

-¿Estas bromeando Taro, sabes que tu condición física es vital para tu carrera, insisto que vayas donde el especialista quizás el…

-Si, te prometo que lo haré, ¿esta bien? – murmuro Tom algo cabizbajo

Tom odiaba tener que mentirle a Ichiro, pero… no tenia otra salida, debía terminar con lo que había comenzado

-Bueno hijo… descansa, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… PAPÁ… - dijo Tom que ya sin aguantarse las ganas abrazó a su papa con todas sus fuerzas

Ichiro sonrió

Al día siguiente, muy temprano como es costumbre, Tom se levanto, su padre ya tenia listo su desayuno…

Ichiro estaba bastante extrañado… Taro jamás se levantaba tan temprano, sin embargo le restó importancia a los detalles de esa mañana

Pero al rato se quedo aun mas extrañado del orden y la pulcritud de la casa, la cocina y todo lo que había a su alrededor…

-Taro… - se escucho una voz afuera de la casa

-Buenos días, Señor Misaki… - dijo Tsubasa sonriente

-Buenos días, Tsubasa-kun… que madrugadores están hoy… - dijo Ichiro

Tsubasa sonrió…

-Hoy tenemos reunión con el entrenador, supongo que Taro aun no esta listo… - dijo Tsubasa

-¿Taro, ¡esta despierto desde las 5 de la mañana! – dijo Ichiro

Tom bajo las escaleras rápidamente y vio a un chico en la puerta hablando con su padre…

-Vamos Tom… no lleva gorra, no tiene el suéter remangado… debe ser Tsubasa… - pensó Tom

Pero sin querer por andar distraído piso mal y se fue al piso pegándose fuertemente en la pierna…

-¡¡¡TARO! – dijeron Tsubasa e ichiro al unísono…

-Estoy bien… estoy bien… - dijo Tom

Pero al intentar ponerse de pie… la pierna empezó a dolerle mucho… solo que Tom aguanto un poco el dolor para no preocupar mas a su padre

-Hola Tsubasa, gracias por venir a buscarme…

-Amigo… ¿estas bien? –pregunto Tsubasa

-Bueno… no lo se me duele un poco la pierna… - dijo Tom

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa donde un chico de gorra los esperaba en un coche...

-Ya era hora que salieran… ¿que paso? – dijo Genzo

-Taro se lesionó la pierna – dijo Tsubasa

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Genzo

-No lo se – dijo Tom

-Ok, vamos al centro de concentración y le diremos al medico de la selección que te mire… para estar mas seguros…

-Si me parece bien…

Tom estaba pensativo, después de haber inventado que estaba lesionado, resultaba que se había lesionado de verdad… que ironía…

Tsubasa y Genzo ayudaron a Tom a la enfermería… donde dos jóvenes estaban hablando bastante animadas…

Tom se quedo mirando fijamente a una de las jóvenes

-¿Que paso? – pregunto Sanae

-Parece que se lastimo la pierna o algo…¿donde esta el doctor? – pregunto

-Salió un momento… pero ¿estas bien? – pregunto Sylvia

Tom no dejaba de ver fijamente a la chica

-Taro…

-¡Taro!

-Ahhh si… jajaja… lo siento… (no se acostumbraba al nombre) – dijo Tom bastante sonrojado

-Bueno déjame revisarte… - dijo Sylvia

Sylvia tomo la pierna de Tom y la doblo lentamente…

-¿Te duele? – preguntó

-Si… me duele… dijo Tom

-Creo que tiene una contusión en el tobillo por el golpe… pasara en unos días… si quieres puedo darte un masaje y ponerte un poco de hielo para que baje la hinchazón…

Tsubasa, Genzo, Sanae y Tom miraron sorprendidos a la chica…

-Wow… que buena eres – dijo Sanae

-Jaja, no… es que… me gusta leer mucho… es todo… - dijo la chica

-¿Te gusta leer? ¡A mi me encanta leer! – dijo Tom, sonriendo ampliamente

-¿QUE? – dijeron al unísono Tsubasa, Genzo y Sanae

-Si… me gustan los libros de metafísica, aunque leo variado… - dijo Tom, con aire de intelectual

-Taro Misaki... ¿lee libros de Metafísica y Medicina? – dijo extrañado Genzo

-Wow, eso también es nuevo para mi.. – dijo Tsubasa divertido

Los chicos se fueron a la reunión con el entrenador…

Sylvia le hizo un leve masaje a Tom en el tobillo… y le puso una venda… en eso su teléfono celular empezó a sonar…

-¿Tom? hola soy Taro- escuchó en la línea

-Hola, ¡he estado buscándote desde ayer! ¿Donde rayos estabas? – dijo Tom algo molesto

-Ehh… estaba enseñándole la ciudad a Alisse…- contestó Taro, después de unos momentos de duda

-¡Tenemos problemas! – dijo Tom

-¿Que sucedió, porque si me di cuenta que algo pasaba después de notar que dejaste como cincuenta llamadas perdidas...

-Estoy en la concentración Japonesa- dijo Tom ignorando la ironía de su hermano -hay una reunión en cinco minutos con el entrenador… ¿como rayos le voy a hacer? - murmuró bajito para que Sylvia no escuchara

-Tranquilo… es normal… empezamos entrenamientos… no te preocupes… sigue con lo planeado…

-Ese es el problema… es que lo planeado se convirtió en realidad… esta mañana sufrí un pequeño accidente…

-¿Estas bien? – dijo Taro algo preocupado

-Si… pero por favor mantén tu celular encendido…

-Esta bien… ¿qué te ocurrió?

-Caí de la escalera... bueno, creo que eso seria, adiós

Sylvia sonrió y dijo:

-Okay, creo que puedes irte… ya estas listo… - dijo Sylvia sonriendo

-Muchas Gracias… Sylvia-chan… - dijo Tom sonrojado

De alguna manera… Tom sentía que conocía a Sylvia de alguna parte… le parecía una chica sumamente atractiva

-Sylvia-chan… ¿quieres tomar algo después de la reunión? – dijo Tom, después de unos momentos de lucha interna

-Hay algo muy extraño… nunca me habías hablado antes… - dijo Sylvia cabizbaja

-¿En serio? Eh…. Ha de ser por que andaba muy ocupado…- dijo Tom con una mano en la cabeza y sonriente

-Yo pensé… que… no te simpatizaba…- dijo Sylvia, casi en un murmullo, el muchacho la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de contestar

-¿Que? Vamos… sabes que no es cierto… - dijo Tom (que estaba interiormente asombrado de su reacción, normalmente es bastante tímido)

Silencio… por unos segundos

-¿Entonces me aceptas la cita? – insistió Tom

-Me encantaría… - dijo Sylvia, sonriente

-

Alisse y Taro habían pasado todo el día de tour por Tokio, Alisse no entendía por que la gente se quedaba mirando a Taro… supuso que la gente era algo curiosa… varios admiradores del futbolista se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos, Taro supo manejar la situación aprovechándose del pobre Japonés de su amiga…

**Hotel Shingetsu, Tokio, Japón.**

-Wow, ¡¡que día! Japón es maravilloso… jamás me hubiera imaginado, no puedo creer que viva tanta gente en una ciudad… - dijo Alisse sentándose en la sala de la habitación de Tom

-Si, asi es… la gente es muy especial aquí… - dijo Taro, sonriente

-¿Bromeas? ¡¡Vaya! Pensar que te pedían autógrafos, debes ser un empresario muy famoso aquí… - dijo Alisse sonriente

-Jajaja, no lo creo… o quien sabe… ¡quizás! – dijo Taro

-Oye Tom... hay algo que no entiendo… ¿que paso con la búsqueda de tus verdaderos padres? ¿Lo dejaras allí? – pregunto Alisse, mirando a Taro

-Shhh… uhm… no, ¿como crees? Lo que sucede es que… no están en el país… - invento Taro, intentando pensar en una excusa rápida y creíble

-¿Eh? ¿Y donde están? – pregunto Alisse, de lo más extrañada. Eso de verdad no se lo esperaba

-Aun no lo se, pero… no te había contado que contrate un detective y eso me comento… - dijo bajando la mirada Taro, con temor a que la chica descubriera que le estaba mintiendo

-¿En serio? ¿Y sabes los nombres de tus padres? – pregunto Alisse

-Alisse… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… - dijo Taro, de pronto y poniéndose serio. Ella lo miró durante unos momentos

-¿Eh? Dime…

-La otra noche…

Alisse palideció y bajo la cabeza, con deseos de desaparecer en ese instante de ese lugar... el típico "trágame tierra"

-Hey, hey… no debes sentir vergüenza… - dijo Taro tomándole la mano, ella estuvo a punto de soltarse a causa de los nervios

-Lo siento, es que… simplemente, dije lo que sentía… - dijo Alisse

-¿Ves? ¡No debes avergonzarte de eso! Pero quiero que me lo digas de nuevo… - murmuró Taro, acercándose a ella. La chica al escuchar esas palabras levantó la vista

-¿Que? – dijo Alisse bastante sorprendida

-Vamos! Dímelo…

-Tom… no hagas esto… no es fácil para mi… - Dijo Alisse, soltándose de él, nerviosa

-Esta bien, no te voy a presionar… cuando estés lista, te escuchare… - dijo Taro sonriente

-TOM… he estado lista desde hace mucho tiempo… solo que… me parece increíble que… estemos tu y yo aquí, y que tu me pidas eso… últimamente has cambiado mucho… - murmuró Alisse

Taro sonrió…

-Quizás ya no soy el mismo de antes, ¿no crees? – dijo Taro irónicamente

-¿Sabes algo? – pregunto Alisse, en un murmullo

-Dime…

-Me gusta mas este Tom… - dijo Alisse sonriendo

Con esto Alisse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Taro y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Misaki con una media sonrisa en su rostro


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 

En la concentración del equipo japonés, Tom observaba al resto del equipo entrenar... era una suerte que todo lo que había planeado con Misaki de verdad se cumpliera (aunque debía admitir que le dolía)

-Misaki- le dijo Wakabayashi, que estaba a su lado (en esos momentos estaban Morisaki y Wakashimazu jugando)

-Dime...- dijo el otro, distraído

-Has estado medio raro hoy, ¿estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué?- le preguntó con cierta extrañeza el otro, mirando a Wakabayashi

-Por Sylvia- contestó Genzo

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... recuerdo bien que cuando te enteraste que le gustabas a Sylvia dijiste que nunca le harías daño...

-Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño...

-Si, pero eso que la invitaste a salir sin que sientas nada por ella es darle ilusiones falsas... y eso es ser malo, ¿no crees?

Tom no contestó durante unos momentos

-Quizás ahora si estoy interesado en ella- dijo, en un murmullo, Wakabayashi lo miró con sorpresa

-¿En serio?- le preguntó -¿y cuando cambiaste de opinión?

-... No lo sé, eso no importa mucho a estas alturas- sonrió Tom, pensando que una vez él había dicho lo mismo, que él nunca le haría daño a Alisse...

-Sylvia nunca ha sido muy cercana a mi- comenzó Genzo –pero no me gustaría verla sufrir sólo porque a ti te bajó el deseo de salir con ella

-No digas esas cosas- le replicó Tom, algo molesto –tú sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo así, menos a Sylvia

-Lo sé- contestó el otro con una media sonrisa –sólo que me parece extraño eso que tú de un día a otro hayas...

El sonido del celular de Tom interrumpió a Genzo, que se quedó en silencio para que el otro contestara. Era Taro

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, mirando de reojo a Wakabayashi, que parecía atento a lo que el otro hablaba

-Llamó tú mamá- le dijo Taro, con cierto pánico en la voz

-¿Y qué tiene, ¿qué te dijo?

-Es que yo no hablé con ella, Alisse fue la que lo hizo

-¿Alisse, ¿y dónde estabas tú que no contestaste?- le preguntó

-No pude, es algo que no te interesa- le dijo el otro

-¿Y qué le dijo ella?

-Que andabas de lo más extraño, que habías decidido tomarte vacaciones unos días y que incluso la habías invitado a dar unas vueltas turísticas

-¿La invitaste a salir?- le reclamó Tom, notando que Wakabayashi lo miraba con curiosidad

-Tú me lo dijiste, ¿qué no te acuerdas, que la entretuviera. No la iba a tener encerrada en el hotel habiendo tantos lugares para llevarla...

-Bueno, ahí ve tú lo que haces, lo que si, ten cuidado con ella

-Oye, ni que la fuera a matar- replicó Taro –bueno, eso era, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

-Tranquilas... que te vaya bien...

-A ti igual, adiós...

-Adiós...- Tom colgó y suspiró, al menos a Taro le estaba yendo decente con su amiga

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Wakabayashi

-Un amigo...

Wakabayashi no dijo nada. No quería decirlo, pero la manera de ser de Misaki le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraña...

-

En el hotel, Alisse y Taro estaban conversando

-Oye, Alisse- dijo de pronto Misaki -¿qué te parece que salgamos?

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó ella, sorprendida y alegre -¡genial, ¿dónde vamos?

-Ah, es una sorpresa- sonrió enigmáticamente Taro –tenemos que estar en ese lugar cerca de las ocho, más o menos

-¿A las ocho, ¿y dónde queda?

-Ya te dije que era sorpresa- repitió Misaki, en eso, sonó su celular. Con algo de extrañeza, notó que era Tom -¿diga?- contestó

-Taro, tengo una duda- escuchó decir a Thomas

-Escucho...

-Oye, ¿tú conoces algún lugar bonito donde llevar a alguien?- preguntó, Taro demoró unos momentos en contestar

-¿Qué cosa, ¿para qué quieres saber eso?- le preguntó -¿invitaste a salir a alguien?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo con cierto nerviosismo el otro –es... un consejo que me pidió tu amigo, Tsubasa

-Ah, para invitar a salir a Sanae...

-Si... ¿y, me ayudas?

-Ah... pues cerca del lugar de entrenamiento hay un restaurante muy agradable- comentó Taro –pero Tsubasa conoce ese lugar, siempre vamos a almorzar ahí...

-Ah, bueno, quizás se le olvidó... como sea, que estés bien, adiós...- y colgó. Taro se quedó unos momentos con el teléfono en la mano y luego colgó también. Todo eso le parecía de lo más raro...

-

Por otra pare, Sylvia estaba reunida junto a Sanae, conversando

-¿Así que te invitó a salir?- preguntó Sanae, sonriendo pícara

-¡Si, de verdad que es un cambio repentino, ¿no?- sonrió Takeuchi –pensé que no le caía bien a Taro

-Ah, que eres tonta- dijo Sanae, sonriendo –ahora hay que esperar que te vaya muy bien

-Si...

En eso, vieron que los chicos se acercaban. Nakazawa le dio un pequeño codazo a Sylvia, para molestarla

-Bien, Sylvia, ¿vamos?- dijo Tom, sonriendo

-Ya. Adiós, chicos...

-Que les vaya bien – dijeron los demás

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente por la calle

-Como te estoy invitando, elige tú donde vamos- sonrió Tom, puesto que nunca se ubicó para encontrar el famoso restaurante que Misaki le había hablado

-Ahh...- Sylvia pensó unos momentos -¿vamos a almorzar?

-Como quieras, di tú donde

-Bueno...

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron al lugar. Pidieron de comer y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana

-Taro, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo Sylvia

-Dime...

-Bueno... ¿por qué me invitaste a salir, si antes casi ni me hablabas?- preguntó. Tom demoró bastante en contestar, puesto que estaba pensando en una buena respuesta

-Je... es que... no estaba seguro si... ibas a aceptar, eso...- contestó algo inseguro

-Ah, ¿cómo pudiste pensar algo así?- preguntó ella, riendo un poco –de verdad, como si alguna vez habría sido antipática contigo, o algo...

-En todo caso, es que igual no estaba seguro...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin saber que decir. Tom tenia algunos problemas puesto que no tenia idea que podía hablar con ella

-Oye, ¿y cómo que te lesionaste hoy?- preguntó Sylvia

-Je, no fue para tanto... sólo que iba bajando la escalera y me caí

-¿En serio, ¿así sin más?

-Sin más... es algo tonto, lo se, pero me paso…

-No es para tanto, a cualquiera le pasa- sonrió Sylvia, Tom también lo hizo –al menos no rodaste por la escalera- rió un poco ella

-Jejejeje, habría sido peor

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez, comiendo

-¿Y qué quieres hacer luego?- preguntó él

-Ahh... no se... podemos ir a dar alguna vuelta al parque, hay unos juegos muy entretenidos ahí...

-Buena idea, aunque podemos ir a ver al cine si va a empezar una película...- sugirió Tom, Sylvia sonrió

-Hecho, entonces primero el cine y luego el parque- dijo ella

Y eso hicieron. Ambos tuvieron una gran tarde. Fueron al cine y vieron la película (NO SE CUAL... AHÍ ELIGE TU UNA), en donde Tom se atrevió un poco

Estaban los dos sentados uno al lado de otro, atentos a la película. Bueno, casi, porque a pesar que Tom estaba con la vista al frente no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Sylvia, que también se sentía algo nerviosa

Y bien, en eso estaban cuando Tom se inclinó un poco al lado de la chica, con la mirada pegada a la pantalla. Miró a su lado y vio la mano de Sylvia, a la que acercó su mano y la rozó, haciendo que pareciera algo accidental...

A pesar que el contacto fueron sólo unos pocos instantes, Sylvia al sentir la mano de Tom sintió en su cuerpo un escalofrío... que el chico notó, y terminó por sonreír. Luego, claro, se atrevió a tomarle la mano

Takeuchi lo miró de reojo y se encontró con un sonriente Tom

-¿Te molesta?- le susurró él, ella negó con la cabeza –que bien...

La película terminó y ambos salieron del cine tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose al parque. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche

-

En otro lugar, Taro dirigía a Alisse en el camino

-¿Cuándo viniste aquí?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo. Habían llegado a un templo y comenzaban a subir las escaleras. Faltaba poco tiempo para que comenzara a anochecer

-Ah, hace un tiempo- contestó Taro –me gusta mucho este lugar. Vamos, hay que apurarse- le dijo él, tomando la mano de ella y comenzando a subir las escaleras casi subiendo

Llegaron al templo y Misaki dirigió a Alisse al mirador, estaba anocheciendo

-Ah, que lindo- murmuró ella –se ve muy lindo

-Esto era lo que quería mostrarte- dijo Misaki –no pensé que eras tan romántica como para que te guste una puesta de sol...

-Oye, que no soy un monstruo- replicó ella –el echo que no sea una cursi no significa que no me gusten estos detalles

Taro sonrió, mirándola. La verdad era que ella era muy bonita, y que de verdad le estaba empezando a gustar, ¿para qué se mentía?

Alisse continuaba mirando la puesta de sol, y Taro se había apoyado en la baranda, mirándola. A la chica se le había salido un mechón de la descuidada cola que se había hecho. Misaki, suavemente, lo puso atrás de su oreja. Ella lo miró

-¿Te molestaba?- le preguntó

-Nah, ya estoy acostumbrada a tener el pelo en la cara- sonrió ella, coquetamente

-¿A si, ¿qué tal si te quito el moño?- le dijo bromeando él, soltándole el pelo

-¡Oye!- Alisse intentó que Taro se lo entregara, riendo, y se acercó bastante a él. El chico aprovechó, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso, al que la chica contestó, dejando de luchar, abrazándolo

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa pícara

-No, es que tengo prioridades- contestó ella, volviéndolo a besar

En eso estaban cuando llegó al lugar otra pareja, sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta

-Oye, Sanae- decía el chico, abrazando a su novia, pero esta no le prestó atención

-Mira...- dijo, mirando a los otros dos, con sorpresa

-¿Misaki?- preguntó Tsubasa al aire -¿es Misaki?

-¡Claro que es Misaki!- gruñó enojada Sanae -¿qué hace con esa chica si hoy saldría con Sylvia!

La chica se acercó molesta a los otros dos, que continuaban besándose a ratos. Tsubasa no pudo detenerla, puesto que sabia que Sanae le tenia bastante aprecio a Sylvia

-¡Misaki!- le gritó, Taro se separó un poco de Alisse, que miró extrañada a los dos

Misaki no pudo creer su mala suerte. ¡Tsubasa y Sanae nunca visitaban el templo, y justo cuando él iba junto a Alisse, los otros dos llegaban (NOTA: creo que eso se llama... la Ley de Murphy, o algo así)

-¡¿Qué haces aquí con ella!- le reclamó Nakazawa, molesta -¿no que hoy saldrías con Sylvia?

-¡¿Con... con Sylvia!- repitió Taro, tartamudeando, y comprendiendo la llamada de Tom –no, yo...

-Tom... ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Alisse, extrañada, Sanae la miró horrible

-¡Somos amigos de él"!- gruñó Sanae -¡y también lo somos de Sylvia!

-¿Sylvia, ¿la chica que estaba donde te encontré el otro día?- le preguntó Alisse

-Si, ella...- dijo Sanae, mirando feo a la chica -¿sabias que Misaki y ella se juntaron hoy?

-¿Misaki?- preguntó ella, confundida -¿quién es Misaki?

Por unos momentos, Tsubasa y Sanae miraron a Alisse como si estuviera loca, pero luego sus miradas se fijaron en Taro, que no sabia donde meterse

-Ehhh... yo... será mejor que volvamos al hotel, Alisse

-Bueno... si quieres...- dijo Farfán, sin terminar de entender todo aún

-¡Espera!- comenzó Sanae, pero fue detenida por Tsubasa, momento en el cual Taro agarró de la mano a Alisse y se la llevó casi corriendo de ahí

Taro bahía mirado con ojos suplicantes a Ozora para que lo ayudara a salir de ahí, mirada que por unos momentos Tsubasa dudó en si debía hacerlo o no... bueno, decidió ayudarle, y al fin, resolvió hacerlo, porque Misaki era su amigo y suponía (y esperaba) que tenia una muy buena razón para estar con esa chica... y tendría que dársela

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclamó con enojo Sanae, una vez que los otros dos se fueron -¿por qué no me ayudaste?

-Porque no te corresponde a ti...

-¡Si me corresponde, Sylvia es amiga mía, y...

-Esperemos a ver que nos dice Misaki mañana- le dijo en tono conciliador Tsubasa, la otra dudó un poco, pero no le quedaba otra opción

Bajando las escaleras se encontraban dos muchachos, tomados de la mano. La chica, iba bastante silenciosa, hasta...

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?- le preguntó, Taro no contestó -¿Tom, ¿por qué te llamaron Misaki?

-Quizás se equivocaron...

-No, no lo hicieron, porque tú los reconociste también...

-Alisse... vamos, olvida esto, volvamos al hotel- le pidió con cierto nerviosismo. Farfán lo miró con sospecha

El camino al hotel fue silencioso. Ya en la noche, cuando ambos caminaban por la calle, comenzó a hacer frió...

-¿Tienes frió?- le preguntó Taro a Alisse, caballerosamente, ella demoró en contestar

Estaba molesta, había algo en la explicación de Misaki que no la había convencido... pero el frió que sentía era bastante

-Si, un poco...- contestó

Taro, caballerosamente, se quitó su chaqueta y se la entregó a ella. Alisse se sintió mejor inmediatamente

-¿Estas enojada?- le preguntó Taro de pronto

-... No- contestó de mala gana Alisse, Misaki la miró divertido

-Ya, olvida eso... la puesta de sol estuvo interesante...

-No molestes...- gruñó Alisse –iré al cuarto a abrigarme para cenar- dijo ella

-Como quieras, pero primero podríamos ir a arrendar algunas películas, ¿qué dices?

-Esta bien- aceptó ella –pero a mi gusto

-Como quieras...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-Tom… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto Alisse antes de irse a su habitación, mirándolo seriamente

-Dime…

-¿Estas ocultándome algo? – pregunto Alisse con la esperanza de aclarar sus dudas

-¿Ocultarte?... no… ¿como crees? – dijo Misaki mirando el suelo, intentando que ella no viera su mirada

-Tom… sabes que puedes confiar en mi… - dijo algo suplicante Alisse

-No te preocupes… no hay nada que contar…- dijo Taro aun mirando el suelo

"Lo siento Alisse, perdóname…" pensó Taro

Alisse le lanzo una mirada de tristeza, y se retiro…

-Vamos Alisse, quizás es solo tu imaginación… ¿que puede estar ocultando Tom?… si apenas conoce este país… no seas tonta… - dijo Alisse entrando a su habitación…

Alisse tomo un poco de jugo y puso en el colgadero la chaqueta de Taro, pero al tomarla… sintió algo que estaba adentro… se quedó de pie unos momentos, dudando

"Alisse no lo hagas… tu no eres así… no seas curiosa…" pensó

Pero después de dar tres vueltas al cuarto e intentar dormir para olvidarse de todo… la curiosidad mató a Alisse y se levantó rápidamente

La chica tomo la chaqueta y en unos de los bolsillos se encontraba la billetera de Taro… Alisse la abrió tratando de ver si encontraba algo que la pudiera sacar de sus dudas…

Pero se llevo una sorpresa muy desagradable…

-¿..., ¿¿Que? ¿¿Que es esto? – dijo Alisse histérica, leyendo lo que contenía la billetera del chico Misaki -¿Miembro de la selección Juvenil de soccer japonesa? ¿TARO MISAKI?...

Alisse miraba todos los documentos y en todos… todos decía Taro Misaki… lo peor era que era Tom… su mismo rostro…

Alisse se sentó mirando el techo del apartamento…

-¿Taro Misaki? ¿Que significa esto? – se dijo Alisse, angustiada

Al día siguiente…

Tom como de costumbre se levanto muy temprano… tendió su cama. Su padre le hizo el desayuno y se sentaron a la mesa a hablar de Arte…

Ichiro Misaki estaba muy sorprendido, su hijo sabia mucho de arte, incluso mas de lo que el pensaba, además en solo dos semanas se había comprado muchos libros en ingles y se los había leído todos… aunque a Ichiro le extraña mucho la nueva actitud de su hijo, pensó que quizás había encontrado una nueva pasión: la lectura.

Tom observaba cada detalle y disfrutaba cada minuto que pudiera estar con su padre, se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir a si sea por poco tiempo, todo lo que no pudo hacer desde hace muchos años… ya estaba listo para irse a el centro de entrenamiento… cuando… sonó el timbre…

Tom abrió la puerta y vio a una hermosa mujer muy elegante que sonreía con una sombrilla…

-¿Taro? – dijo la mujer

-Taro, hijo… - dijo Ichiro, mirando la escena. Tom se había quedado de pie, como clavado en el suelo y preguntándose que hacer

-¿Taro… esa es la forma de saludar a tu madre, ven y dame un abrazo… - Tom abrazó fuertemente a la mujer, pero estaba helado… no lo podía creer… su madre, después de tanto tiempo… la mujer que lo había traído al mundo…

-Mamá… ¿como estas? – dijo tímidamente Tom

-Muy bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti, tu hermana me contó lo de tu pierna… - murmuró Yumiko

La mujer entró a la casa y se sentaron en los sofás

Sus padres empezaron a dialogar, Taro solo observaba a su madre hablar… el había decidido que ese era uno de los días mas felices de su vida… aunque rato después se daría cuenta que no era cierto…

El teléfono sonó, y fue Ichiro el que contestó

-Taro… te llaman al teléfono… - dijo Ichiro, entregándole el aparato y volviéndose a sentar

-¿Bueno? – dijo Tom

-Taro, necesito que vengas ya, al centro… - dijo Tsubasa algo nervioso

-¿Tsubasa, ¿que paso? – Pregunto algo asustado Tom

-No puedo comentarte aquí.. pero ven pronto por favor…

Tsubasa colgó

Tom miro por ultima vez a su madre, se despidió de ambos y se retiró, pensando en que podía ser lo tan grave que ocurrió como para que Tsubasa sonara tan nervioso

-¿Sabes, Yumiko? Taro esta muy extraño- dijo Ichiro, una vez que su hijo se fue

-¿Cómo? – dijo preocupada Yumiko

-Si… así es… hace unos días lleno un crucigrama en diez minutos… últimamente no hace si no comprar libros de literatura, ciencias y hasta en otros idiomas… esta completamente serio, y lo peor… no quiere leer ya las revistas de deportes… incluso hace unos días… me dijo que estaba harto de ver partidos de soccer…

-¿QUE? – dijo Yumiko poniéndose de pie -¡esto es muy grave!- exclamó ella

-Lo sé… he intentado hablar con el varias veces… pero cambia el tema enseguida… y la verdad ya estoy empezando a preocuparme…

-¡¿Por qué no me habías comentado antes! – le reclamó Yumiko

-

Taro estaba desesperado… necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Tom para comentarle de su encuentro con Tsubasa y Sanae… pero intento marcarle a el celular y salía buzón de mensajes...

-Vamos Tom… responde… responde… - murmuraba Taro, nervioso

En eso, llego Alisse

-Buenos días Alisse… - dijo Taro que intentó darle un beso pero la chica volteó la cara

-Buenos días, Tom… - dijo la chica, seriamente

-Hey… ¿que te pasa? – pregunto Taro

-No lo se… creo que es el periodo. No estoy de humor hoy… - dijo Alisse, fríamente

-¿Pero… te sientes bien? – pregunto Misaki, mirándola extrañado. Nunca la había visto así de indiferente

-Sobreviviré… ya lo verás… - dijo Alisse irónicamente -Por cierto Tom… aquí esta tu chaqueta… muchas gracias… - agregó la chica

Por un segundo Taro recordó que su billetera estaba dentro de la chaqueta… cosa que lo asustó mucho

-Oh, si aquí estaba mi billetera, tengo rato de estar buscándola… - dijo Taro a ver que decía Alisse, mirándola de reojo

-¿En serio?. ¿Estaba ahí?. ¡No lo sabia! – fingió Alisse

Taro decidió creerle a su amiga…

**Centro de entrenamiento de Selección Japonesa**

-Hola amigo… ¿cual es la urgencia? – dijo Tom sonriendo y acercándose a Tsubasa

Pero cuando Tsubasa quería contarle a su amigo, llego Sylvia acompañada de Ryo, Sanae, Mamoru y Kumi…

Sylvia muy alegre de ver a su amado tormento le dio un pequeño beso de saludo… mientras Sanae, Mamoru y Tsubasa miraban sorprendidos la escena…

Mamoru Izawa era una de las personas mas sorprendidas, porque desde que Sylvia entro al equipo, el le pareció sumamente atractiva, incluso estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía, pero cuando ella le confeso que le gustaba Taro… el decidió hacerse a un lado…

-Taro, ¿como te atreves acercarte de esa manera a Sylvia, después de lo de ayer? – dijo Mamoru muy eufórico

Sylvia miro extrañada a su amigo...

-¿Ayer, ¿que paso? – dijo Sylvia mirando a Tom, que observaba a Mamoru con sorpresa

Tom inocente de todo se encogió de hombros… cosa que molesto mucho a Sanae…

-¿Vas a negarlo? – dijo Sanae molesta

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? – dijo Sylvia ya mas molesta

-No lo se… - dijo Tom

-¿No lo sabes? – dijo Tsubasa indignado. Era verdad que Misaki era su amigo, pero que negara algo tan evidente, le molestaba mucho

Sylvia miraba extrañada a sus amigos, sin comprender a que se referían en sus palabras

-¿Por que no le dices a Sylvia, donde estabas ayer a las 8:00 p.m? – dijo Mamoru

-¿Ayer? – Tom miro a Sylvia

-¡Sanae… ¿que es lo que pasa! – pidió Sylvia a su mejor amiga, ya media desesperada porque nadie le decía nada

Kumi y Ryo decidieron retirarse por que se torno muy tenso el ambiente…

-Ayer, Taro Misaki estaba ayer, en el Templo Hikawa con una chica… - dijo Mamoru cabizbajo

-¿QUE? – grito indignada Sylvia, -¡eso no puede ser cierto!

-Si lo es, Tsubasa y yo lo vimos y hasta hablamos con el… - dijo Sanae bastante molesta con Taro –estaba con la chica que vimos el otro día que lo vino a buscar

"Demonios, Alisse..." pensó Tom, sin saber que hacer

Tsubasa miraba el suelo sin decir nada

-¿Es verdad eso Tsubasa? – pregunto Sylvia que ya tenia una lagrima afuera

Tsubasa miro a su amigo que estaba en shock con lo que estaba sucediendo…

-No es cierto… no era yo – dijo Tom cabizbajo, con la seguridad que estaba diciendo una tontera, pero no encontró otra salida

-¿Que? ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo Sanae ya alterada a punto de pegarle a Misaki

-Cálmate Sanae-chan… no vale la pena… - dijo Mamoru, mirando fue a Tom

-¿Sabes que Taro, aunque somos tus amigos, estamos muy decepcionados de ti, de la forma como has cambiado… y esto… jamás se me va a olvidar por que… ¡tu lo sabias! – dijo Mamoru alterado empujando a Taro

-¡No vayan a pelear por favor! – dijo Tsubasa, interponiéndose entre ambos

Sylvia solo miraba a Tom con ojos húmedos…

-Taro… reconoce que es cierto, tu estabas ayer… con la chica de cabellos castaños en el templo Hikawa… a las 8:00 de la noche… - grito Sanae

-Espera… - dijo Sylvia, de pronto, pensando -¿8:00 de la noche? – dijo Sylvia mirando a Tom, con extrañeza

-Así es… nos quedamos mirándolos Tsubasa y yo como 15 minutos con esa chica… - dijo Sanae alterada

-Aquí hay algo extraño, muy extraño… - murmuró Sylvia

-¿Que no nos crees? – dijo Sanae indignada

-No, no les creo - dijo Sylvia sin estar segura

-¿Sylvia-chan… por que? – dijo Mamoru también decepcionado

-Ayer Taro paso por mi a las 7:30 y me dejo en mi casa a las 10:00, pasamos toda la tarde en nuestra cita, como pudo llegar al templo Hikawa… ¿si estaba conmigo?

Tom ya estaba desesperado… prácticamente estaba metido en un lió que no tenia explicación lógica… fingió estar molesto con sus amigos y se fue con Sylvia… aunque esta ultima estaba muy desconfiada, Sanae era su mejor amiga, y sabia que jamás le mentiría…

Por otra parte, Tom no comprendía la razón por la cual Taro no lo había llamado diciéndole que se había encontrado con Tsubasa y Sanae

En el hotel… 

Alisse intento aclarar sus dudas, haciéndole preguntas del pasado a Taro… preguntas que el simplemente respondía que no recordaba…

Así Taro recordó que se le había olvidado llamar a Tom… Tomó su teléfono celular… y le marco…

Alguien contesto…

-Tom… es Taro, tenemos problemas… Tsubasa y Sanae me vieron ayer… - comenzó Taro, aceleradamente

-¿Taro? – dijo Ichiro, cortándolo

-¿Pa… papá? – balbuceó Taro, reconociéndole la voz

-Hijo, sabia que llamarías… por eso encendí el celular, que lo dejaste sobre la mesa esta mañana– dijo Ichiro

-Ehh… gracias papá – dijo Taro, sin saber que más decir. Tenia deseos de colgar

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió… y Tom entro mientras que Ichiro hablaba con Taro…

-¿Taro? - dijo ichiro por teléfono, mirando a Tom, sin comprender que ocurría...

Tom se quedo helado cuando escucho que su padre estaba hablando con el.

Taro había colgado…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 ****  
****Por Alisse**

Taro caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando... ¿es que su padre había notado que todo era una farsa?, ¿y que con el muchacho que estaba viviendo realmente no era su hijo?... aunque conociéndolo, nunca podría pensar que Taro había cambiado lugares con un hermano que no existía... demás que sólo pensó que estaba enfermo, o algo así  
Misaki pensaba que cuando había hablado con su padre, estaba solo, puesto que Alisse le había dicho que iría a su cuarto a buscar quien-sabe-que-cosa... pero la chica no se fue, se quedó, y escuchó que su intención era hablar con Tom  
Alisse tenia la intención de volver a su cuarto, pero llamaron a Taro y decidió quedarse a escuchar...

Cuando Tom entró a la casa, y vio que su padre tenia el celular de Taro en sus manos, sabia que estaba en problemas, y quizás muy grandes, porque no sabia como podía reaccionar Ichiro...

-¿Taro?- dijo Ichiro al teléfono, pero este ya había colgado, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata bien feo. Su padre miraba al chico que tenia en frente de él, que se había quedado plasmado y mirándolo  
-Eh...  
-¿Hay algo que deba saber?- le preguntó Ichiro, dejando el celular sobre la mesa  
-Yo...  
-Porque tú no eres Taro...- dijo, con cierta desconfianza (a sus palabras, claro) –porque acabo de hablar con él por teléfono mientras tú terminabas de entrar... ¿quién eres?

Tom permaneció en silencio durante bastantes momentos, sin saber como explicar todo  
Era verdad, en algún momento tendría que hablarle con la verdad a Ichiro, pero nunca se habría imaginado que fuera tan luego...

-¿Y?...  
-Yo...- Tom miró a su alrededor, nervioso  
-Mira, sólo quiero saber donde esta mi hijo, y porque estas tú aquí en vez de él... y porque son... prácticamente iguales  
-Es que... yo también... soy hijo tuyo

Ichiro se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico, que continuaba de pie cerca de la puerta

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó, pensando que existía la remota posibilidad que hubiera escuchado mal las palabras del joven, cosa que era poco probable (NOTA: no por nada son iguales )  
-Que yo soy tú hijo también...- repitió con más seguridad Tom  
-¿No es una broma esto?- dijo Ichiro, sentándose  
-No lo es...- Tom comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Ichiro, hasta llegar junto a él. Se sentó en frente suyo –se que suena loco, pero...  
-¡Por supuesto que suena loco!- lo interrumpió Ichiro –no todos los días llega un joven y te dice que eres su hijo... pero...  
-Yo... bueno, es como lógico que soy el gemelo de Taro... mi nombre es Thomas Motosawa  
-¿Motosawa?  
-Cuando su esposa estaba en el hospital a punto de dar a luz, la señora Rina Motosawa también estaba ahí, pero ella perdió a su bebé... su esposo, Taiki, pensó que debía intentar remediar eso, y sobornó a algunos doctores del hospital, haciendo que separaran a un par de gemelos que habían nacido ese mismo día...  
-...- Ichiro miraba a Tom con la boca abierta, sin lograr articular palabra durante unos momentos -¿me estas diciendo que te llevaron cuando naciste?...  
-De verdad, si lo hubiera sabido antes...  
-¿Cómo te enteraste?  
-Mi... digo, Taiki me lo dijo. Murió hace poco, y me lo contó todo antes de morir. Cuando me enteré, me dieron deseos de conocer a mis verdaderos padres...  
-¿Cómo es que Taro lo sabe?  
-Bueno, una vez que llegué a Japón comencé a buscar la forma de ubicarlo, y me dieron esta dirección. Cuando llegué, fue él quien me recibió y, bueno... el parecido es obvio...  
-Bien- dijo Ichiro, suspirando –en caso que haya entendido de lo más bien toda tú explicación de la situación, ¿me quieres decir que haces tú comportándote como Taro?  
-Ah, eso tiene una explicación más fácil aún- rió un poco Tom de manera nerviosa –es que... yo quería conocerlo mejor y...  
-¿Pensaste que la mejor forma de hacerlo era haciéndote pasar por Taro?  
-Si...  
-¿Y por qué Taro aceptó algo así?  
-Ah... no podría decirle muy bien, pero... él estuvo de acuerdo con que lo hiciéramos, y no ha salido tan mal esto, excepto algunas cosas...  
-¿Dónde esta Taro ahora?- preguntó Ichiro  
-En el hotel en que estoy registrado- dijo Tom –bueno, como cambiamos papeles, él esta actuando como yo...  
-¿Y por qué esta actuando?, ¿acaso viniste con alguien?  
-Si, con una amiga, Taro la esta cuidando...- dijo con algo de inocencia Tom, Ichiro lo miró de manera suspicaz  
-¿Cuidando?- preguntó, Tom sonrió y se encogió de hombros  
-El me dijo que la estaba cuidando...

Ichiro se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, mirando hacia lo que estaba en frente de él. Tom se sintió incómodo de pronto, puesto que no sabia que hacer ni que decir

-¿Puedes llamarlo, Thomas?- dijo de pronto Ichiro, el muchacho lo miró  
-¿A quien?  
-A Taro... quiero hablar con los dos...- dijo Ichiro, poniéndose de pie –vengo en un rato...

Tom lo quedó mirando durante unos momentos y luego agarró el celular, y comenzó a marcar...

Antes que sonara el celular de Taro, este había notado que Alisse estaba demasiado extraña con él, y había comenzado a pensar que ella lo sabia de todo  
Pero esas sospechas se le olvidaron una vez que llamó a Tom, ya sospechaba que todo se iba prácticamente a las pailas... de seguro en esos mismos momentos Ichiro estaba pidiendo explicaciones a su hermano  
En eso sonó su celular...

-¿Si?- preguntó, con cierto nerviosismo

No muy lejos de ahí, Alisse escuchaba atentamente

-Taro... ¿puedes venir a la casa?- le preguntó Tom  
-¿A la casa?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso con mi papá, Tom?  
-Nada... sólo que quiere vernos a los dos, juntos...- dijo Tom, Taro demoró unos momentos en contestar  
-¿Y qué le puedo decir a Alisse?- preguntó a su hermano, que lo pensó unos momentos  
-Ahh... ve ahí tú  
-¿Qué?, Thomas, no me puedes dejar así...  
-Sal sin que ella se de cuenta...  
-Claro, ¿para que salga y se pierda por Tokio?  
-Poco le cuesta tomar un taxi e indicar el nombre del hotel en que se esta quedando. En serio, necesito que estés lo antes posible acá...  
-Esta bien, veré que hago

Taro colgó el teléfono, y luego de unos momentos Alisse salió del cuarto y se dirigió con paso rápido al suyo  
Misaki caminó al cuarto de Alisse, pero antes de llamar a la puerta, la chica había salido

-¡Tom!- dijo de manera animada -¿sabes que supe?, que la selección de Japón tendrá un partido amistoso, ¡seria genial que pudiéramos ir!, como ahora te gusta el fútbol, de un día para otro, no creo que haya inconveniente...

Misaki demoró en contestar, principalmente porque no sabia que decir...

-Eh... Alisse, después vemos eso...- dijo nervioso  
-Como quieras, pero espero que aceptes, no quiero perderme algún partido entretenido- sonrió ella –lo que si, no se que tengas que hacer, pero yo voy al cine ahora  
-¿Al cine?, ¿sola?  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo –supongo que no tendrás problemas de que te deje libre durante un rato  
-¡Para nada!- sonrió ampliamente Misaki, todo eso le venia como anillo al dedo –puedes ir tranquila, justamente yo debía... salir a ver unos... negocios...  
-Ah, que casualidad- dijo Alisse -¿me puedes ir a dejar a algún cine, por favor  
-Claro

Los dos chicos salieron del hotel. Misaki notó que Alisse nuevamente había cambiado su genio, ahora se notaba tan alegre como lo había sido los días anteriores... no lograba comprender a esa chica...  
Por otra parte, Alisse intentaba mostrarse lo más alegre que pudiera... y al parecer, no le estaba yendo tan mal. Había decidido seguir a Misaki, puesto que había oído, cuando hablaba con Tom, que tendría que ir a su casa... ¿y qué mejor forma de descubrirlos y decirles a ambos unas cuantas verdades cuando estuvieran juntos?

-Oye, Tom- dijo de pronto Alisse -¿saliste alguna vez con esa tal Sylvia?  
-Eh...- Taro quedó mirando unos momentos a Alisse, antes de contestarle –yo... no, claro que no...  
-Entonces, me parece extraño que esos chicos de ayer te hayan dicho que saliste con ella... ¿no crees?  
-Ya te dije que ellos se confundieron...  
-Pero, ¿cómo se van a confundir?. ¿Sabes?, recordé algo hace un rato, que esa chica que ayer "te confundió" estaba el otro día en el lugar al que te fui a buscar. Sabia que su cara me recordaba a alguien, pero no habia podido relacionarlo... en ese caso, me parece extraño que se haya equivocado de persona, sin contar que tú también los reconociste, y no puedes negarlo porque te conozco...  
-¿Qué tratas de decir?- le dijo Taro, con el ceño fruncido  
-Que quizás tengas un doble- le dijo Alisse. Taro no supo que decir, hasta que Alisse soltó la carcajada, divertida -¿no me digas que te la creíste?  
-Eh... claro que no, jejeje...- Misaki rió a penas

Llegaron a un cine y Alisse compró una entrada

-¿Estas segura que puedes llegar al hotel sola?- le preguntó Taro, con algo de preocupación  
-Por supuesto, si no soy tan tonta...  
-No lo decía por eso...  
-Nah, ya mejor ándate, que te vaya bien...

Alisse se alejó de él y Misaki se quedó de pie unos momentos. ¡Que manera de cambiar de ánimo esa chica!, parecía que volvía a estar enojada  
Alisse esperó a que Taro se alejara un poco para comenzar a seguirlo. El tomó un taxi y ella otro, diciéndole al chofer que lo siguiera...

Ichiro había vuelto con Tom, que estaba sentado a la mesa

-¿Ya le hablaste a Taro?- le preguntó su padre  
-Si...- contestó Tom, de manera desanimada. Sentía que su padre no estaba del todo cómodo con él en la casa

Ichiro se sentó al lado de él, mirando al frente

-Cuando Taro nació, con Yumiko sabíamos que ella esperaba gemelos...- dijo de pronto él, Tom lo miró, sin saber que decirle –pero esa noche nos dijeron que el bebé había muerto en el vientre de Yumiko... para serte sincero... yo nunca pude creerlo, ni Yumiko tampoco. Nuestros amigos nos decían que era porque no habíamos aceptado su muerte, pero ahora... ahora veo que no nos equivocábamos- Ichiro sonrió, mirando a Tom, que también lo hizo  
-Ese era el hijo de los Motosawa...

Ichiro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió levemente

-Con... con Yumiko te queríamos poner... Keiji- dijo, Tom lo miró tristemente –era verdad que teníamos a Taro, pero aún así eso no aplacaba el dolor de la pérdida del otro niño... por eso... decidimos que nunca se lo diríamos a Taro...

Tom se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando

-Cuando mi papá Taiki me contó todo, no pude enojarme con él, en parte lo había comprendido... pero ahora... que lo veo a usted y lo escucho... me da rabia  
-Pero bueno... igual es una sorpresa que estés aquí, con nosotros... además, veo que los Motosawa no hicieron mal trabajo contigo  
-Pues no... pero aún así...  
-Lo se... lo entiendo... pero aún no entiendo como se te ocurrió eso de cambiarte con Taro, no había necesidad  
-Bueno... fue principalmente porque no sabia como ibas a reaccionar...  
-Pero... aún así... debiste pensar mejor las cosas, puesto que me da la impresión que todo se les esta yendo de las manos  
-Eh... no fue con mala intención- dijo Tom, poniéndose algo colorado  
-Quizás no... pero ya lo hablaremos. Ahora, cuando llegue Taro, hablaremos los tres tranquilamente y nos pondremos al día... ¡ah!, también hay que avisarle a Yumiko... ¡ya veo la cara de sorpresa que va a poner!

Tom miraba a Ichiro con una sonrisa, de pronto se había animado muchísimo, y se le veía muy feliz

-A todo esto, ¿por qué te llamó Tsubasa ayer y tuviste que salir casi corriendo?  
-Ah, eso... verás...  
-¿Se les esta complicando las cosas, no?

Parecía que Ichiro sabia muy bien las cosas, demasiado bien...

-¿Cómo... lo sabe?- le preguntó Thomas. Ichiro rió un poco  
-Es muy fácil de saber, por la cara que pusiste cuando llegaste y hoy y porque Taro colgó el teléfono lo más rápido que pudo... siempre ha sido malo disimulando...  
-Ah, jejejeje  
-¿Y qué paso con Tsubasa?- le volvió a preguntar. Tom pensó que ya no sacaba nada de mentirle a su padre. Si las cosas seguían su curso, terminaría por enterarse de todo, tarde o temprano  
-Bueno... tú... tú sabes que ayer invité a salir a Sylvia...  
-¿Ella cree que tú eres Taro?- lo interrumpió. Tom asintió –continúa...  
-Bueno, la cosa es que Tsubasa y su novia le dijeron que me habían visto en el templo con otra chica...

Ichiro miró a Tom con algo de confusión...

-Al que vieron fue a Taro, no a mi- continuó Tom  
-¿Y de qué chica hablan?- le preguntó Ichiro  
-De una amiga mía, que me acompañó desde Inglaterra...  
-¿Y ella cree que Taro eres tú?  
-Si...

Ichiro se quedó en silencio por un rato algo largo, pensando...

-Supongo que a ti Sylvia te gusta, aunque sea un poco...- dijo él  
-Eh... si, debo admitirlo, jejeje  
-Bien... ¿y Taro?  
-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó  
-Si siente algo por la chica  
-Ah, la verdad es que no lo se... le dije que la mantuviera ocupada y que saliera con ella...

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre

-Debe ser Taro- dijo Tom, poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir  
-¿Taro?, pero si él tiene llaves de la casa...  
-Si, pero me las entregó  
-Ah, Tom...- dijo Ichiro, y el chico lo miró  
-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí

Tom sonrió abiertamente y asintió, luego, fue a abrir rápidamente, y en efecto, era Taro quien estaba esperando afuera

-Hola- le dijo Tom animadamente, con una sonrisa  
-¿Cómo están las cosas?- preguntó inmediatamente Taro, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo. Lo que más pedía en su interior era que su padre no se fuera a enojar con él  
-Podría ser peor- contestó Tom, abriendo la puerta -¿qué paso con Alisse?  
-Quiso ir al cine- contestó Taro, entrando, y luego ambos entraron a la casa

No muy lejos de ahí, Alisse los observaba, y sentía la rabia crecer en su interior  
Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de ir y armarles un gran escándalo a los dos... cuando lo iba a hacer, vio a una chica que caminaba a la casa, y al reconoció

-¡Oye!- la llamó, acercándose a ella. Por supuesto, Sylvia también la reconoció inmediatamente –necesito hablar contigo...  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó molesta la otra  
-Necesito hablarte, en serio- le dijo Alisse –es urgente que te diga algo... ¿vas donde Taro Misaki?  
-Por supuesto, él es mi novio y quedamos en que nos veríamos hoy aquí  
-Es sobre él lo que te tengo que decir- dijo Farfán –en serio... no es justo lo que él esta haciendo contigo también  
-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Sylvia, mirándola  
-Te están mintiendo a ti también... por favor, hablemos... ¿no has notado a Taro actuar distinto estos últimos días?  
-Pues si...  
-¿Ves?, vamos, no serán más de diez minutos

Sylvia dudó unos momentos, pero terminó por aceptar. Ella tenia también bastantes dudas... e intuía que Alisse podía darle las respuestas a algunas de ellas


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 ****  
****Por Sylvia Takeuchi**

Sylvia y Alisse encontraron un café cerca donde conversar…

-yo te conozco… tu eres la chica que… estuvo en el centro de entrenamiento… - dijo Sylvia

-si, soy yo… pero no es momento de entrar en detalles, esta pasando algo muy grave, algo que desde hace algún tiempo tu y yo no habíamos notado…

-que puede ser tan grave? – pregunto Sylvia

-Bueno… te contaré… yo estoy en la ciudad con mi supuesto "Mejor amigo" que ya ni se como llamarlo… - Respiro Alisse

-tranquila… te hizo algo? – pregunto inocente Sylvia  
Alisse sonrió…

-me hizo?? Espera que termine… Tom es su nombre… Tom Motosawa… nacido en Japon y criado en Inglaterra donde nos conocimos en la secundaria, fuimos a la misma universidad… son muy buenos recuerdos a su lado – Alisse miro el piso… con tristeza

-Bueno continuo… hace unos meses su padre murió… y le confeso que el no era su padre, que su madre y su padre biológicos estaban en Japon… y que el había pagado para que se lo arrebataran a sus padres, para evitarle una larga depresión debido a que su esposa había perdido a su único y heredero hijo…

-que fuerte! – dijo Sylvia

-si… bueno… entonces Tom quiso conocer a su familia… y bueno yo quise acompañarlo… por que…

-estas enamorada de el no es cierto?? – dijo Sylvia

Alisse bajo la cabeza…

-ya no se en realidad lo que siento, mis sentimientos están muy encontrados…

-pero por que? No estas aquí con el? – dijo Sylvia

-Quieres que te muestre una foto de Tom? – dijo Alisse

-si, claro… - dijo Sylvia sonriendo…

Alisse tomo su bolso y saco una fotografía que se había tomado en el café de la universidad con su mejor amigo…

-míralo…. Es el de cabellos castaños…

Sylvia tomo la foto… y se quedo en shock…

-no… nononono… esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto… - dijo Sylvia

-no lo es, el es Tom, el chico a quien le abrí mi corazón y resulta que ni siquiera es quien yo pensé que era…

-que estas diciendo?? – dijo Sylvia

-a ti no te parece raro que de repente, Tom Motosawa, después de un tiempo de estar aquí en Japon se comporte muy extraño conmigo, bastante cariñoso… hasta me correspondió mis sentimientos… - dijo Alisse cabizbaja

-pero es que… este es Taro Misaki, el es mi novio…

-lo se… jugador de la selección Japonesa de soccer muy famoso aquí en Japón… cierto??

Sylvia no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Sylvia, no han estado engañando… - dijo Alisse cabizbaja

-QUE?? – grito esta

-si… Taro y Tom son hermanos gemelos… y quisieron divertirse con nosotras… - dijo Alisse bastante molesta…

-nonono… Taro no seria capaz de hacerme eso… - dijo Sylvia…

-M temo que tu no estas enamorada de Taro Misaki, si no de Tom Motosawa… el chico dulce e inteligente que yo conoci en la secundaria… - dijo Alisse…

-a si que… intercambiaron puestos?? – dijo Sylvia

-Exactamente… jugaron con nosotras, y ahora tendrán que pagar por eso… ya lo verás!! – dijo Alisse molesta…

-ya entiendo todo con claridad… por eso Sanae me dijo lo del templo… eras tu… Taro y tu…

-si… nosotros nos encontramos con unos amigos de el…y desde entonces no he podido descansar hasta aclarar esa duda que ellos sembraron…

-Que rayos se creen ese par?? Vamos a enseñarles que con mujeres como nosotras no se juega!! – dijo Sylvia

-creo que apartir de hoy, tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas… - sonrió Alisse

**En ese mismo momento Casa Misaki**

Ichiro estaba muy sorprendido…tenia a sus dos hijos frente de el…eran dos gotas de agua…

-no se como ira a reaccionar su madre…ella me preocupa – dijo ichiro  
-no te preocupes papa, ella se pondra feliz… Tom es un chico extraordinario… muy inteligente, aparte tiene muy buenos sentimientos…

Tom se emociono al escuchar a su hermano hablando tan bien de el…

-Taro… no lo dudo… es un Misaki… - dijo sonriendo Ichiro… poniendose de pie y abrasando a Tom…

-Bienvenido hijo, a la familia… - dijo bastante emocionado Ichiro

-muchas gracias, papá…

-bueno ahora que pasará… te quedaras con nosotros? – pregunto Taro

-no lo se… tengo que velar por el negocio de mi padre, a pesar de todo mi madre Rina esta sola en Inglaterra y pues no puedo abandonar la empresa…

-hay algo que tenemos que discutir antes de que pensar en eso… - dijo seriamente Ichiro…

-que es papa? – pregunto Taro

-Bueno… ustedes cometieron un terrible error, y creo que es hora de enmendarlo… tienen que decirle a todos la verdad…

-Papa… no se si… sea… buena idea… - dijo Taro

-no jovencitos, no es bueno hacerse pasar por su hermano para conquistar chicas…

-QUE?? – dijeron al tiempo Taro y Tom…

-Oye Taro, acaso tu aceptaste para estar cerca de Alisse? Acaso le hablaste de sentimientos?

-no quiero recordarte que fue tu idea, Tom… no mia… aparte tu eres novio de Sylvia no??

-pero esa no era la idea original, me dijiste que simplemente la cuidarías… no que la conquistarías… es mi mejor amiga!! – dijo Tom algo enojado

-pies si, reconozco que la chica me gusta mucho y que se lo confesé… pero tu también lo hiciste… todos creen que yo soy novio de Sylvia… - dijo Taro

-Pero Alisse es mi mejor amiga desde hace años… Dios! No hemos metido en un problema muy grave!

-sabes?? Sylvia Takeuchi siempre fue una de las chicas mas populares de la selección, a mi desde que ingreso me pareció una chica muy guapa… hasta que me enteré que uno de mis mejores amigos moría por ella…

-Que??... Quien?? – dijo Tom intrigado  
-Mamoru Isawa… -murmuro Taro…

-ahhh… entonces ya entiendo… en la discusión de aquella tarde donde me reclamo Sanae y Tsubasa que me vieron con otra chica… el habia dicho algo que yo no entendí…

**-Flash Back-**

-¿Sabes que Taro?, aunque somos tus amigos, estamos muy decepcionados de ti, de la forma como has cambiado… y esto… jamás se me va a olvidar por que… ¡tu lo sabias! – dijo Mamoru alterado empujando a Taro  
**  
****- Fin Flash Back-**

-entonces por eso, nunca le preste atención… aun cuando me entere que yo le gustaba a ella… pero con Alisse es distinto… esa niña me hace sentir distinto… me divierto mucho con ella… yo jamás pensé que iba a sentir tanto por una chica… pero… ella te quiere es a ti… - dijo cabizbajo Taro

-yo lo supe desde hace mucho… pero… nunca le di alas por que ella para mi es como una hermana… no puedo verla de otra manera… - dijo Tom

Ichiro que había escuchado todo lo que sus hijos habían hablado… decidió hacer algo para tratar de evitar mas discusiones…

-hijos, eso fue un terrible error… si las chicas les gustan debieron ser honestos desde un principio con ellas… por que no esta bien mentirle a la persona que se quiere…

-Taro jamás nos van a perdonar esto… - murmuro Tom

Taro Lucia un pantalón de pana con una camisa de listas, y Tom lucia una sudadera deportiva color azul…  
-Saben que? Cámbiense de ropa… y a partir de hoy no quiero mas mentiras… Tom ves a hablar con tu amiga… y Taro se queda en casa hoy y buscaremos la forma de salir de esta sin problemas y sin lastimar a nadie…

-Papa… no creo que sea una buena idea… - dijo Taro

-No es una idea, es una orden… - dijo Ichiro con propiedad… cosa que taro hacia rato no veía en su padre…

Sylvia y Alisse se escondieron en un arbol cerca de la casa de los Misaki para espiarlos…

-estas segura que los podremos ver? – dijo Sylvia

-claro, los dos estan ahí… yo los vi – dijo Alisse…

-Tengo una idea… háblale a Taro a su celular Sylvia… - dijo Alisse

-a Taro o a Tom?? – dijo divertida Sylvia

-a Tom pues!! – dijo Alisse…

Unos chiquillos pasaron al lado de las chicas…

-niño… quieres ganarte 2 dólares? – dijo Alisse en Japones  
-claro… dígame… - dijo el niño  
-Ves esa casa de allá? Necesito que timbres y preguntes por… alguien…que se te ocurra – dijo Alisse  
-Me pagara 2 dólares por eso?? Que bien!!

En ese momento… Sonó el timbre de la casa Misaki… y Taro abrió la puerta…

-Sylvia ya!! Llámalo!! – dijo Alisse

-Mira es Taro Misaki!! Eres mi ídolo… te veo en todos los partidos… me regalas un autógrafo??

-a mi también… en mi balón siii?? – dijeron los niños

Taro sonrió y no le toco sino acceder a las demandas de los jóvenes fans.

-el teléfono de Tom timbro un par de veces, hasta que este contesto…

-Taro?? Mi amor… donde estas? – pregunto Sylvia  
-ehh ahora?? En mi casa…  
-como?? No te escucho…

-estoy en mi casa… - dijo Tom  
-espera… puedes moverte donde haya mas señal… no se asomarte a alguna ventana o algo… es que no te escucho- dijo Sylvia

Taro se asomo a la ventana del segundo piso a ver si el celular le daba señal…

Fue cuando ellas por primera vez vieron a los 2 chicos juntos… efectivamente… habían sido engañadas…


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 ****  
****Por Alisse**

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó Taro a su hermano cuando este colgó el teléfono  
-Sylvia- contestó Tom –me dijo que hoy no podríamos vernos porque tenia cosas que hacer... puede que sea mejor, pero la verdad no se que decirle a Alisse...  
-Quizás sea mejor que Taro vaya a verla...- sugirió Ichiro  
-¿Qué?, ¿yo por qué?- preguntó Taro, con cierta cara de espanto  
-Porque tú fuiste el que la engañó en el nombre  
-Entonces tú hablas con Sylvia- gruñó Taro –es lo justo...  
-Pero...  
-Ya, dejen de discutir ahora- los interrumpió Ichiro, suspirando –tarde o temprano ellas se enterrarán de todo, y mientras antes, mejor...  
-¿Crees que nos perdonen?- le preguntó Taro a Tom, este se encogió de hombros  
-Sepa... sólo espero que si...  
-Ojala...

Cerca de ahí, Alisse y Sylvia se habían sentado unos momentos...

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó de pronto Alisse -¿quieres entrar ahora y hacerles el escándalo de una, o esperamos?  
-¿Qué quieres tú?, a mi me gustaría que sufrieran un poquito...  
-Si, a mi igual...- suspiró Alisse, con cierto cansancio -¿se te ocurre algo?  
-No se...

Las dos estaban algo desanimadas sentadas en unos columpios y mirando al suelo. A pesar que tenían rabia, no podían evitar sentir algo de tristeza por que lo que había pasado... las dos se habían ilusionado y enterarse que todo no era más que una mentira le había pinchado los sueños de manera muy brusca

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Taro?- le preguntó Alisse de pronto a Sylvia  
-Uh, de hace un buen tiempo- contestó la chica –aunque debo admitir que... bueno, ese supuesto "cambio" que había tenido conmigo hizo que me gustara más... pero ahora me vengo a enterar que era el hermano... vaya fiascos que se lleva uno...  
-En todo caso... a mi me paso casi igual... y yo, la tonta, pensaba que Tom había cambiado y que ya no era tan frío con la gente

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio

-Creo que ya me debería ir- dijo Alisse, poniéndose de pie  
-¿Y en que quedamos, entonces?- preguntó Sylvia, parándose también  
-Eh... podríamos pensar hoy y hablarlo mañana, ¿qué te parece?  
-Muy bien

Ambas chicas intercambiaron números de celular (en realidad, Alisse tuvo que anotar el de Sylvia en un papel, porque, para variar, no andaba con su celular)

-Bien, entonces mañana hablamos- dijo Sylvia –adiós...  
-Adiós...

Cada una se fue por su lado. Sylvia a su casa y Alisse al hotel  
Rato después, la chilena escuchó que la llamaban al celular. Al ver quien era, dudó si debía contestar o no...

-¿Si?- preguntó  
-¿Alisse?, soy Tom...- dijo el muchacho (el verdadero)  
-Hola...  
-Oye, te quería decir... me siento un poco mal, me acostare ahora, ¿te molesta cenar sola?...- la chica demoró un tanto en contestar, preguntándose si ese seria Taro o Tom -¿Alisse, estas bien?  
-Eh... claro, no te preocupes...  
-¿Qué tienes?  
-Nada, sólo que me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo ella, mintiendo –y no te preocupes, Tom, puedes dormir tranquilo...  
-Gracias...  
-Adiós...

Alisse colgó el teléfono y lo apagó  
A Tom le pareció extraña la forma de actuar de su amiga, la conocía, algo le ocurría. Intentó llamarla nuevamente, pero había apagado su celular

-Bueno... mañana le pregunto que le pasa...- murmuró el chico, encendiendo la televisión. Lo último que quería era acostarse, pero debía inventar una excusa un poco convincente para evitar su encuentro con Alisse

Al día siguiente, cuando Sylvia estaba con sus amigas, estas la notaron algo extraña, cosa que las preocupó un tanto

-Sylvia-chan, ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Sanae, mirándola  
-Por supuesto- sonrió levemente ella –no te preocupes  
-¿Segura?, te noto extraña...  
-Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada, anoche dormí muy poco...- y no era mentira, le había dado tanta vuelta al asunto, que el sueño se había ido...  
-¿Segura que es sólo eso?  
-Si, no te preocupes...

Rato después vio que Taro llegaba a los entrenamientos. Por unos momentos se preguntó si en realidad sería Taro o sólo era otro engaño de Tom...

-¡Mira, Sylvia!, ahí viene Taro- le dijo con tono de broma Sanae, sonriendo de manera pícara  
-Mm... si...- dijo la chica, mirándolo de manera fija. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar  
-¿Se pelearon o algo?- le preguntó Yukari  
-No, sólo que ahora no tengo deseos de verlo...- fue la respuesta de Sylvia, que continuó caminando sin mirar atrás

Se sentía algo quebrada por dentro. Por más vueltas que le daba, en ocasiones le daba la impresión que le gustaba más el Taro con quien se había hecho novia... ¿es que acaso se estaba enamorando de Thomas?  
¡No podía ser!. Ambos la habían engañado de manera muy fea, y le había dolido mucho  
Cuando Taro entró al edificio, miró a su alrededor y vio a Sylvia, quien lo miraba. Para su extrañeza, después la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que estaba él. Por una parte, se sentía más tranquilo porque así evitaba hacer algo que no deseaba, pero también le preocupaba la mirada fría y dolida que ella le había dado...  
Si hasta pareciera que ella sabia toda la verdad...  
Pero mientras menos se cruzara con ella, tanto mejor, así no tendría que darle explicaciones...  
Durante la mañana, Sylvia recibió una llamada de Alisse

-¿Paso algo?- le preguntó Sylvia  
-No exactamente... quería decirte que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea...- contestó Farfán  
-¿Si?, ¿cuál es?  
-Bueno, como ayer me dijiste que querías hacerlos sufrir un poquito, estaba pensando que podríamos decirles que queríamos ir al teatro, durante la tarde darán "Sueño de una noche de verano", así que podemos aprovechar...  
-No sería mala idea...- murmuró Sylvia, y después sonrió un poco –muy bien pensado, Alisse, cuando se lo digan entre ellos comenzarán a preocuparse  
-Exacto... sin contar que podemos planear algunas cosas que podrían ser muy entretenidas...  
-Entonces te apoyo... ¿me das la dirección del teatro, para ir por las entradas?

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, comprarían juntas las entradas...

Más tarde, cuando Taro preguntó por Sylvia, le dijeron que había pedido permiso para salir durante un rato...

-¿Le hiciste algo?- le reclamó Sanae a Misaki, un poco molesta  
-No... si ni siquiera la he visto, no tengo idea si esta enojada o no...- se encogió de hombros Taro, algo nervioso por el interrogatorio de su amiga  
-¡Más te vale, Misaki!, porque aún estas en mi lista de "dudosos" por lo del otro día en el templo... estoy segura que eras tú el que estabas con esa chica, porque incluso te podría decir que nos reconociste...

Taro no tenia ni la mínima idea de que decir para defenderse, cuando escuchó que alguien decía alegremente su nombre, llamándolo. Se sorprendió un tanto de ver a Sylvia caminando de manera alegre hacia él, con una sonrisa

-¡Amor, mira lo que conseguí!- dijo, sonriendo más aún  
-Eh... ¿qué cosa?- preguntó Misaki, nervioso y mirando de reojo a Sanae  
-¡Entradas para "Sueño de una noche de verano"!, la darán hoy en la noche, a las 10. ¿De verdad que me acompañarás?- le suplicó  
-Eh... yo no...  
-¡No me puedes dejar solita, por favor Taro!- le dijo –yo se que tu me acompañarás, por eso compré dos entradas...

Sylvia estaba abrazada al cuello de Misaki, lo que lo ponía bastante nervioso. Al ver que la chica comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a él, se alejó un poco

-De acuerdo, iré contigo- contestó, aún nervioso -¿a que hora paso por ti?  
-¡Wiiii, sabía que podrías!- exclamó la chica, alegremente y entregándole las entradas –pasa por mi a las 9, para que ubiquemos buenos lugares

Sylvia le dio un beso fugaz y se alejó de él...  
Por otra parte, Alisse ya había llegado de comprar las entradas y se dirigía al cuarto de Tom, sin saber que este estaba saliendo a la casa de su padre

-¡Adivina!- le dijo, cuando él abrió la puerta  
-Alisse...- Tom se sintió nervioso –¿pasa algo?  
-¡Claro que no!, sólo quiero contarte algo. El otro día vi que en el teatro van a dar "Sueño de una noche de verano", tu sabes cuanto me gusta esta obra, así que no pude resistirme de comprar nuestras entradas. ¿De verdad que irás conmigo?

Tom no contestó. Tenia la intención de estar con su papá un rato, y también con Taro, por lo que las ganas de aceptar eran bastante pocas, pero Alisse ponía una cara de súplica que era muy difícil negarse a ella

-...¿A que hora es?- preguntó con voz cansada  
-A las 10 de la noche- contestó Alisse, entregándole las entradas –iré al cuarto a leer un rato, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos antes que empiece el concierto no más  
-Esta bien...  
-¡Gracias por aceptar!- y Alisse se alejó y entró en el cuarto de ella

Tom aún estaba un poco sorprendido cuando salió del lugar, a la casa de su padre. Le parecía algo sospechosa la actitud de Alisse... a ella le encantaba el teatro, sobretodo las obras de Shakespeare, pero nunca lo había obligado a ir con ella a una obra... quizás la chica, pensando que como era su supuesto novio, creía que podía disponer de él como quisiera  
Al llegas a la casa, Taro también estaba ahí

-¿Cómo te fue con Sylvia?- le preguntó Tom a su hermano  
-No tan mal... parecía enojada, ¿le hiciste algo?  
-Claro que no, no preguntes idioteces...  
-¿Y Alisse?  
-Ahí esta... ¿sabes?, compró unas entradas para el teatro de hoy en la noche...

Taro miró con cierto espanto a su hermano

-¿Qué obra es?- le preguntó  
-Eh, "Sueño de una noche de verano", una de las favoritas de Ali...  
-Sylvia también compró de esas...  
-¿Qué cosa?, no puede ser...  
-Si lo es, acá están las entradas

Taro le paso sus entradas a Tom y este sacó las de él, comparándolas...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Tom?, sin ponerse de acuerdo, si quiera, escogieron el mismo tiempo y lugar...  
-No se me ocurre... Alisse nunca querrá perderse una oportunidad como esta y Sylvia menos  
-Eso mismo creo...

En ese momento, Ichiro llegó con ellos. Al verles las caras, notó que algo les había pasado, y algo no muy bueno

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó  
-Tenemos un pequeñito problema de tiempo y espacio- dijo Tom –da la impresión que Alisse y Sylvia escogieron a propósito el lugar y la hora para coincidir...  
-Es poco probable- dijo Ichiro –yo creo que a las dos, como a casi todas las mujeres, les gusta la obra de Shakespeare y desea ir a verlo  
-¿Y que hacemos, papá?- preguntó Taro – si nos llegamos a cruzar por casualidad y ellas se dan cuenta de todo, arderá Troya  
-Quizás debieran contarles la verdad antes que lleguen al teatro- les sugirió Ichiro –de echo, ellas a estas alturas ya deberían saber todo...  
-Pero es que tú no sabes lo difícil que es decirles algo así- dijo Tom –conozco a Alisse, no querrá verme nunca más...  
-Y Sylvia esta por las mismas...- dijo Taro –además, no quisiera que Alisse se alejara de mi  
-Mientras más se demoren, más grande será la herida de ellas cuando se enteren de toda la verdad...

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, y se miraron  
Sabían que su padre tenia razón, pero no deseban alejar de si a esas dos chicas


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 ****  
****Por Sylvia Takeuchi**

Taro y Sylvia llegaron al teatro… agarrados de la mano… (Cosa que incomodaba mucho a los dos)… pero que divertía mucho a Sylvia que sabia que ese era el verdadero Taro.

-Esperemos cinco segundos a que Tsubasa y Sanae lleguen… siempre se retrasan… - dijo Sylvia, mirando disimuladamente a sus lados.

-¿¿Esperar?? ¿Donde? – dijo el chico sudando, puesto que en ese momento estaban a la entrada del teatro.

-Pues cerca de la puerta… de la entrada… ¿¿no?? Después se pierden… - dijo Sylvia, mirándolo con cara de "obvio".

-Eh… no me parece buena idea… - dijo Taro

-¿Y por que? ¿Te molesta la gente? – pregunto fingiendo Sylvia

-No, no es eso… es que… hace mucho calor…- contestó, pensando en que peor excusa no pudo haber encontrado.

-Ya... si claro… - dijo Irónicamente Sylvia

Taro casi se desmaya al ver a Alisse y Thomas que venían entrando… y Sylvia casi los ve… pero Taro logró agarrar a la chica y darle un beso en la boca para evitar que ella volteara y viera a la otra pareja… al observar eso, Thomas tenia muchas ganas de golpear a Taro de los celos (muy raro en el ya que Tom es bastante pacifico)… pero disimulo por Alisse… que supuestamente no se percato de nada de lo que ocurría.

-Hey, ¿a que se debe ese beso? - pregunto extrañada Sylvia

-No… es que… hoy estas muy linda – dijo tiernamente Taro, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Muchas gracias… - dijo Sylvia aun extrañada

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer… espero que esto termine bien… aunque tengo un mal presentimiento… - pensó Taro

A Taro le timbro el celular…

-¿Taro Misaki que rayos estas haciendo con mi novia? – dijo Thomas  
-ah… Hola… Mamá! – dijo Taro disimulando con Sylvia, mirándola de reojo.

-Ya déjate de payasadas, no quiero que toques a mi novia… eso no es agradable… - dijo Thomas molesto, sobretodo porque Taro hacía que hablaba con su mamá.

-Si mamá es que… me tomaste por sorpresa… no se me ocurrió nada más… - murmuro Taro, luego volvió a hablar más fuerte, para que Sylvia lo escuchara -Mamá estoy en el teatro con mi novia, y mis mejores amigos Tsubasa y Sanae ¿los recuerdas?

Thomas casi se cae del asiento y Alisse notó que algo estaba sucediendo

-¿Que pasa Thomas?

-Nada Alisse… estoy hablando con… mi madre es que no se escucha bien…  
-Ahhh ya… - respondió la chica no muy convencida

-¿Me escuchaste? – pregunto Taro, con cierta preocupación.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?… ¿Tsubasa y Sanae están aquí? Ahora si se complicó todo…

-Mamá te tengo que dejar… mis amigos acaban de llegar…- dijo Taro

Efectivamente Sanae y Tsubasa habían llegado al lugar…

-Hola Chicos… disculpen es que Tsubasa se demoró comiendo… - dijo Sanae, mirando con cierto reproche al otro.

-jaja Cosa rara ¿no? – dijo divertido Taro

-Ahh no empieces Misaki-kun – dijo Tsubasa

Mientras tanto en el mismo lugar…

Alisse y Thomas estaban algo tensos, de hecho la situación de ellos era distinta, Alisse en el fondo estaba muy molesta ya que consideraba a Thomas mas que su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años… y a Thomas el remordimiento sobre lo sucedido no lo dejaba pensar con claridad… eso de fingir estar enamorado de Alisse por un momento, no le hacia gracia.  
Mientras Tom batallaba con su demonio interno, Alisse notó su distanciamiento…

-¿Tom te encuentras bien? – pregunto Alisse

-Si, mejor que nunca – dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa y sudando algo nervioso. Pero ella por supuesto que no le creyó.

-Thomas… recuerdas en la universidad… ¿el dia que me defendiste de aquel chico que queria pasarse de listo conmigo? – pregunto Alisse, aún dudando un poco sobre lo que iba a decir.

-Si, lo recuerdo… - dijo Tom

-Ese día, juraste que estarías conmigo siempre, que seriamos amigos no importara lo que pasara y que confiara siempre en ti… ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Alisse, mirando a los ojos a Tom y sintiendo algo en su garganta.

-Si, lo recuerdo – dijo cabizbajo Tom

Alisse miro con tristeza el rostro de su amigo, al ver que este aun seguía sin confesarle la verdad de los hechos. Pensó que ya no había vuelta...  
Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos…

-¿Sabes?, ese dia… me di cuenta que… a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos… yo… estaba enamorada de ti…- dijo Alisse cabizbaja…

-Alisse yo… yo… tengo que decirte…

-No, espera… debo ir al baño… - dijo Alisse mirando disimuladamente su celular

-¿Ahora? Ya va a empezar la obra… - dijo Thomas…

-Tom, ya regreso… - dijo Alisse, sin tomar en cuenta las protestas del muchacho.

Al otro lado de la sala…

Taro y Tsubasa hablaban animadamente del próximo encuentro que tendrían… cuando de repente…

-Sanae y Sylvia están actuando muy extraño – murmuró Tsubasa, mirándolas de reojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece? – pregunto Taro, con cierta confusión.

-Hace rato las veo susurrando… algo se traen… - dijo Tsubasa curioso

Taro Sonrió…

-Tsubasa, vamos amigo, no seas tan curioso… seguramente han de estar hablando cosas de mujeres… así como nosotros estamos hablando de fútbol ¿no?

-Si… claro…- contestó Tsubasa, sin estar del todo convencido.

-Chicos… tengo que ir al baño regreso en unos minutos – dijo Sylvia

-ok, no tardes… ya va a empezar la obra… - dijo Taro

Sylvia y Alisse se encontraron en el baño…

-¡Sylvia! – grito Alisse, al verla. Se notaba bastante angustiada.

-¿Que paso? – dijo Sylvia

-No creo que sea capaz de hacer esto… es muy difícil para mi… - dijo Alisse, en un mumullo.

-No, no… Alisse… vamos… animo… ellos se merecen lo que les espera… ¡no te ablandes!

-No, no me estoy ablandando… de hecho… tuve que morderme los labios para no gritarle todo lo que pienso… - dijo Alisse temblando

-Ya… cálmate… tenemos que hacer esto bien… recuerda que ahora somos amigas… no importa lo que haya ocurrido, no dejaremos que ese par nos vea la cara… - dijo imponente Sylvia

-Sylvia… voy a perder a mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria… la persona que supuestamente he amado desde la universidad… - dijo Alisse tristemente

Sylvia la miro cabizbaja…

-Alisse, esto es difícil para las dos... yo… también amaba a Taro Misaki… pero ya ves… las cosas no son como nosotras pensábamos… y se aprovecharon de lo que sentíamos para jugar con nosotras… - dijo Sylvia con los ojos húmedos

-Jamás… jamás… le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo y lo que te hizo a ti… ¡así que vamos para adelante! – dijo Alisse

-¡Asi se habla! – dijo Sylvia

-¿Sylvia puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto Alisse

-Si, claro…

-¿Sientes algo por Misaki aun? –

Sylvia desvió la mirada…

-No lo sé, no puedo pensar ni sentir con claridad… pero… en realidad Misaki nunca me correspondió… al igual que su hermano a ti, Thomas… - ¿Sabes? Al final entendí por que te enamoraste de el… es… muy tierno y culto… algo serio… pero… después que te toma confianza es muy divertido – dijo Sylvia ruborizada

-Si, el siempre ha sido así… pero… yo hubiera preferido que fuera mas abierto… no se… mas alegre… siempre fue muy apegado a los estudios…no le gustan los deportes y no le gusta usar ropa deportiva tampoco… -murmuro Alisse

-Alisse… ¿me estas describiendo a Taro Misaki? – preguntó Sylvia sonriente

Alisse guardo silencio… sonrojada

-No te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme… creo que es obvio lo que sucede aquí… - dijo Sylvia

-Desafortunadamente, ahora no podemos pensar en nada, solo quiero salir de esto de una vez… quiero sacarlos de mi vida para siempre – dijo Alisse apretando el puño.

-Tambien yo… supongo que volverás a Inglaterra… - pregunto Sylvia

-Aun no lo se… pero quizas me regrese a Chile… a descansar un tiempo… bueno ya dejemos de ponernos sentimentales… manos a la obra… - dijo Alisse

-Ok, ya sabes… Tsubasa Sanae y Taro están en la décima fila de la izquierda… donde esta Thomas?- dijo Sylvia

-Thomas esta en la cuarta fila del centro – Agrego Alisse…

-Todo esta saliendo muy bien… creo que llego la hora… - dijo Alisse

-Si tienes razón… ya es hora.

La Obra empezó las luces se apagaron…

-Es momento que empiece la función – dijo Sylvia

-Mucha suerte… - dijo Alisse mirándola a los ojos

-Igualmente… respondió Sylvia.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15. ****  
****Por Alisse.**

Las dos chicas suspiraron antes de hacer cualquier cosa, lo siguiente, fue caminar con decisión, intentando convencerse de que estaban haciendo lo correcto.  
Sylvia intentó encontrar entre la fila a Thomas, que supuestamente esperaba a Alisse. Al ubicarlo, se dirigió hacia él y finalmente se sentó a su lado.  
Tom miró a su compañera y casi le dio un ataque cuando vio que era Sylvia, y no Alisse la que estaba a su lado. Se quedó sin habla. Ella lo miró y le habló con cierta inocencia fingida.

-Taro, ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó –estás pálido... ¿te sientes mal?

El muchacho no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna durante unos momentos. Si Alisse llegaba (cosa que ocurriría en cualquier momento), iba a quedar la grande...

-¿Taro?...- la muchacha esperaba una respuesta.  
-Ahh... no te preocupes...- intentó sonreír él –eh... todo está... bien...  
-Uhm... ¿me estás ocultando algo?- inquirió ella, lo que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
-¡No, ¿cómo crees?!- gritó, haciendo que la gente que estaba a su alrededor lo mirara algo feo, a pesar que aun no empezaba la obra de teatro.  
-¿Seguro?, es que te noto demasiado inquieto...- insistió ella, acercándose un poco a él.  
-De verdad...

Tom miró a su alrededor, viendo si Alisse estaba algo cerca, mientras pensaba en una y mil formas de sacarse ese "pequeño" problema de encima.

-Oye, ¿dónde están Tsubasa y Sanae?- le preguntó Sylvia, mirando a su alrededor, simulando como si los buscara -¿acaso se cambiaron de lugar?  
-Si... dijeron que... que...- Tom había comenzado a sentir que sus manos estaban un poco sudado, debido al nerviosismo –que... bueno, tú sabes... son novios, desean estar un rato a solas...

Sylvia sonrió ampliamente, mientras empezaba la obra de teatro.

-Tienes razón- le dijo, y se sentó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Tom pedía con todas sus fuerzas que en esos momentos Alisse no fuera a aparecer en ese lugar.

En el mismo lugar, minutos antes...  
Alisse vio a Sylvia sentarse en el lugar que hacía pocos minutos ella había estado. Luego ella caminó tranquilamente hasta donde estaba Taro.

-¡Ah, que despistada soy!- dijo, sentándose y haciendo como que no veía la cara de espanto que Taro había puesto al verla –juraba que estábamos en otro lugar...

Ella miraba a todo su alrededor, como buscando algo. Taro también miró a su alrededor, por una parte buscando a Sylvia y por otra para ver los rostros sorprendidos de Tsubasa y Sanae.  
A la pareja no se pasó el detalle de que era la misma chica que habían visto con Taro en el templo el otro día.

-Oye Tom- dijo Alisse, sonriendo -¿sabes que estaba pensando?, que podríamos ir a sentarnos más adelante... vi unos asientos...  
-No, aquí está bien- la cortó Misaki. En cualquier otro lugar podían toparse con Tom, y esa habría sido mucha mala suerte.  
-¿Seguro?, es que podemos ver...  
-Sí, seguro Alisse. Acá ya estamos cómodos, ¿para qué complicarnos más?- le preguntó él, tomándole la mano.

Por dentro, pedía por favor que Sylvia también se hubiera equivocado y que en esos momentos estuviera con Tom (el verdadero)

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros ella, volviendo su mirada al frente.

Taro miró a su lado y vio que Tsubasa le preguntaba con la mirada quien era ella, lo mismo que Sanae. Misaki se encogía levemente de hombros, intentando no llamar la atención de ella, que estaba atenta a otras cosas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó después de un rato.  
-Ehh... no, claro que no, jejejeje- contestó Taro. Alisse miró a Tsubasa y Sanae, intentando parecer confundida ante la presencia de ellos.  
-Tom- le dijo en un susurro muy suave y acercándose a él -¿viste a los que están al lado tuyo?, fueron los mismos que te confundieron con otra persona...  
-Ehh... ¿estás segura, Alisse?- murmuró Misaki, pensando alguna forma de hacer olvidar el tema a la chica –no se les ve bien la cara.  
-Si estoy segura, no está tan oscuro y no estoy tan ciega- contestó ella -¿no te han dicho nada?, quizás te vuelven a confun...

La obra iba a empezar en ese momento, así que ella se quedó en silencio.  
Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabían que hacer. En ningún momento pensaron que eso podría ocurrir, ni tampoco se les ocurrió que las chicas tenían todo planeado.  
Por otra parte, ni Sylvia ni Alisse podían disfrutar del todo la obra de teatro. Shackespeare era uno de los escritores favoritos de la chilena, pero ni así podía concentrarse. El pensar en lo que ocurriría en un rato la ponía de lo más nerviosas, igual que tristes.  
Taro y Tom notaban que las dos chicas estaban extrañas... parecían ausentes.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Thomas a Sylvia, al verla un tanto seria, hasta fría.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, que había estado un tanto distraída.  
-Sí... te noto rara, ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar a tú casa?- le preguntó él.  
-No es necesario, quiero ver la obra completa- sonrió a medias ella, intentando que él no notara lo triste que se sentía.  
-¿De verdad?, podemos venir otro día, no es necesario que nos quedemos hoy...  
-No te preocupes.

Sylvia volvió su vista al escenario, tomando la mano del joven.  
Alisse miraba alternativamente a Taro y a los otros dos amigos. Ahora comprendía la razón de que le pidieran autógrafos una tarde que ambos salieron. Que ingenua había sido...  
Pero se preguntaba si él estaba con ella sólo por diversión, o algo así.  
Misaki se sintió algo extrañado cuando sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo, cargándose sobre él. La miró ligeramente, pero ella continuaba observando la obra.  
Rato después la obra de teatro terminó, y los muchachos Misaki comenzaron a preocuparse nuevamente, ¿cómo podrían salir sin que Alisse y Sylvia se vieran?  
Taro había planeado salir a comer junto con Sylvia y sus amigos, y cuando la llevara a su casa, le contaría toda la verdad. Por otra parte, Thomas tenía planeado algo parecido. Pero todo eso se arruinó cuando las chicas cambiaron lugares.  
Thomas intentó salir lo más rápido de ahí. Tomó de la mano a la muchacha y poco le faltaba para arrastrarla por el suelo.

-Taro, ¿por qué vas tan rápido?- le preguntó ella, algo molesta –recuerda que tenemos que esperar a Tsubasa y Sanae, ¿qué no te acuerdas que iremos a comer con ellos?

El joven pareció reaccionar con estas palabras, se detuvo a la salida del teatro y sonrió como disculpa.

-Lo siento, Sylvia- dijo Thomas, aunque miraba nervioso a su alrededor, puesto que si estaban en ese lugar, lo más seguro es que Alisse lo viera.  
-Que raro que Tsubasa y Sanae no salgan...- murmuró Sylvia, mirando al frente. Aunque ella no buscaba a esa pareja, sino que a Alisse y a Taro.  
-¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos al restaurante?- le propuso Tom. Lo que le interesaba en esos momentos era sacar pronto a Sylvia e ahí.  
-Ah, ¿y si ellos se enojan porque no los esperamos?- le preguntó ella, insegura.  
-Le decimos que no los vimos, lo que tampoco es mentira- se encogió de hombros Thomas –con tanta gente, encontrarnos será bien difícil.

Sylvia decidió aceptar. De todas formas, con Alisse las cosas las tenían muy bien planeadas como para que se arruinara su plan.

-Está bien, vamos- sonrió ella. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a alejarse del teatro, a paso lento.

Segundos después que se fueran, salieron del lugar Taro y Alisse. Los dos buscando a la pareja que recién se estaba alejando...

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel?- preguntó Misaki a la chica -¿o quieres ir a comer algo?  
-Llévame a comer- sonrió ella –me dio hambre...

Taro vio de reojo que Tsubasa y Sanae se dirigían al mismo restaurante que él quería llevar a Sylvia, así que, como era lógico, decidió ir de lado contrario.

-Entonces vamos- sonrió, comenzando a caminar de lado contrario –conozco un muy buen restauran...  
-No, yo quiero ir por acá- lo interrumpió ella, mostrando el lado al que Taro no quería llevarla –el otro día pasé por un restaurante que me llamó mucho la atención.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser?- preguntó ella –no es para nada difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo. Además, no tiene nada de malo que el lugar al que vamos a comer, lo elija yo... ¿o acaso es eso?- inquirió ella. Misaki terminó por suspirar...  
-Está bien, vamos para allá- dijo, rindiéndose.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Alisse abrazada a él.

-Tom...- dijo de pronto ella.  
-¿Si?  
-... ¿No tienes nada que quieras decirme?- le preguntó, mirándolo.

Taro dudó, parecía como si ella quisiera darle una oportunidad para que le contara toda la verdad... pero no, demás que era una casualidad.

-No, Alisse... no tengo nada que decirte.

La chica no replicó, sólo miró al frente...

Fuera del restaurante, estaban Thomas y Sylvia...

-Mejor entremos y pidamos una mesa...- decía Tom, intentando convencerla.  
-No, esperemos a Tsubasa y Sanae acá- contestó Sylvia, mirando hacia el lado en que quedaba el teatro –así entraremos todos juntos...  
-Pero...  
-Sólo serán cinco minutos- lo interrumpió Sylvia.

Thomas volvió a mirar nervioso a su alrededor. Lo único que esperaba era que Taro hubiera sido lo demasiado inteligente como para llevarse a Alisse de lado contrario... o al menos, por otra calle.  
A los minutos después llegaron Tsubasa y Sanae...

-Que bueno que llegaron- sonrió Sylvia –no lo pudimos encontrar a la salida del teatro, entonces pensamos que mejor los esperábamos acá...  
-Nosotros pensamos lo mismo- dijo Tsubasa –estaba todo tan lleno que fue muy difícil que Sanae no se me perdiera...  
-Bien, entremos ya...- apuró Thomas.  
-Lo siento- comenzó Sanae, poniendo cara de disculpa –no nos podremos quedar...

Los otros dos los miraron con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sylvia.  
-Sanae no se siente muy bien- contestó Tsubasa, encogiéndose de hombros –así que me dijo que mejor la llevaba a casa...  
-Ah... que lástima- dijo Tom, tratando de no ser del todo descortés, pero intentando entrar en el restaurante lo más luego posible –bueno, será otro día...  
-Sí, pásenlo bien...

Después de una despedida rápida, la pareja se alejó de Thomas y Sylvia.

-Buen, ya que se fueron, ¿entramos?- le preguntó él. La chica lo miró un tanto molesta.  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en entrar?- inquirió ella, mirándolo suspicaz. Tom intentó no mostrarse nervioso –esta bien que tengas hambre pero, ¿tan desesperado?

Sylvia pudo ver que se acercaban Alisse y Taro. Sólo esperaba que este último no se diera cuenta que ellos estaban ahí...  
Alisse también los vio, así que apuró el paso.

-¿Por qué tanto apuro?- le preguntó Taro, mirándola con extrañeza.  
-Porque sí- le sonrió ella.

Y su plan se podría decir que funcionó, porque los hermanos no se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde... los dos se miraron con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra.  
Luego, sus ojos pararon en las dos chicas que estaban a un lado de cada uno. Las dos lucían serias...

-¿Ustedes... lo sabían?- balbuceó Taro, mirándolas.  
-Obvio- le contestó Alisse, seria -¿tú crees que iban a poder engañarnos por siempre?, seremos ingenuas, pero a estúpidas no llegamos...  
-Alisse...- Taro intentó acercarse a ella, pero la chilena inmediatamente se alejó de él –se lo íbamos a decir...  
-¿Y cuándo, si se puede saber?- preguntó Sylvia –lo que hicieron no tiene nombre...  
-Deja que te explique...- comenzó Thomas, pero ella no lo dejó hablar.  
-¡No quiero!- le gritó, haciendo que algunas de las personas que caminaban cerca los miraran curiosos -¿Qué van a decirnos?, lo más seguro es que van a continuar con las mentiras... no los quiero volver a ver, ¿entendieron?  
-Sylvia, escúchame, por favor...- le pidió algo desesperado Thomas, pero ella comenzó a alejarse... él la siguió.

Taro y Alisse se miraron unos momentos más.

-Mañana me vuelvo a Inglaterra- le dijo ella a Misaki –y dile a tu hermano que estoy considerando volver a Chile, así que lo más seguro es que cuando llegue se encuentre con mi renuncia...

Ella dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse.

-Alisse- la llamó Misaki –no te vayas así, deja que te explique como fueron las cosas...  
-¿Y qué tienes que explicar?, ¿acaso que con sus jueguitos te terminaste enamorando de mí y Thomas de Sylvia?... no nos vengan con más mentiras, ya mucho daño nos han hecho, ahora déjennos tranquilas.

Sylvia estaba algo desesperada, ¡no pasaba ni un mísero taxi!

-¿Me escucharás?- le decía Tom, intentando que ella lo mirara, pero Sylvia corría la cara cada vez –deja que te explique como sucedieron las cosas...

Sylvia hizo detener a un taxi que justamente iba libre. Se acercó casi corriendo a él.

-No te vayas así- le pidió él, poniendo su mano sobre la de Sylvia cuando ésta iba a abrir la puerta.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de ceder ante ese contacto, pero luego recordó todo lo que había ocurrido y le dio un pisotón a Thomas.

-¡¡Au!!  
-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi!- le gritó, entrando en el taxi y yéndose.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Taro y Tom caminaban bastante confundidos por las solitarias calles de Tokio, tratando de asimilar o de encontrar una solución a su problema… pero sabían que una disculpa no era suficiente, no hay nada mas frágil que el corazón de una mujer…

Así con desgana llegaron a su casa donde Ichiro abrió la puerta…

-Taro, Tom… ¿que paso? – dijo Ichiro preocupado, al verles las caras de funeral que llevaban.

-Papá… creo que… ahora si... nos han descubierto… - dijo Tom, en un murmullo.

-Es tu culpa, fue tu idea de cambiar puestos… - dijo Taro bastante molesto.

-Si, pero nadie te mando a que sedujeras a mi mejor amiga aprovechándote de sus sentimientos… como te atreviste… y sin decirme…

-No te hagas el tonto… si hiciste lo mismo con Sylvia… tu crees que ella se enamoró de ti por que si??, obviamente también te aprovechaste…

-¡No es lo mismo! ¡¡Alisse es mi MEJOR AMIGA!! Además yo no sabia de los sentimientos de Sylvia hacia ti, lo supe ya después de que me propuse conquistarla…

-¡¡YA BASTA!! Gritándose no solucionaran nada! – grito Ichiro, harto de que los dos actuaran de esa manera.

Los dos chicos se miraron cabizbajos

-Lo siento mucho, Taro – dijo Tom

-No, soy yo quien lo siente, tienes razón es mi culpa… discúlpame – dijo Taro

-Eso no importa ya, ahora lo que importa es que debemos recuperarlas – dijo Tom, con voz un poco insegura.

-Así esta mejor, ambos son culpables de todo, pudieron engañarme a mi, a su madre y a las chicas que quieren… toda acción en la vida tiene consecuencias… ahora… depende de ustedes el desenlace de esto… - dijo Ichiro

-Papá tiene razón Taro… pero… ¿que podemos hacer? Nos odian… - dijo Tom

-No es solo eso… Alisse se regresa mañana a Inglaterra y quizás se vaya a vivir a Chile… no la volveré a ver… nunca… - dijo muy afectado Taro  
-Yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, y a la niña que… amo – murmuro Tom tristemente

-Chicos… ya es muy tarde… mejor descansen y mañana temprano pensamos con cabeza fría lo que paso… - dijo Ichiro bostezando

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Como es costumbre Tom fue el primero en levantarse…. levanto a Taro pero este ultimo debía ir al centro de concentración de la selección, y no podía faltar…

Al llegar todo era un caos en el centro de entrenamiento… Tsubasa casi no le dirigía la palabra y Sanae solo murmuraba con Kumiko y Yukari…

-¿Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto inocentemente a Genzo, al ver a los demás y su manera de actuar.

-Amigo, creo que debes dar una explicación… yo te aconsejaría que empezaras con Tsubasa ya… y ten cuidado cuando te encuentres a Mamoru - dijo Genzo

-Explicación?? – dijo Confundido Taro…

Desafortunadamente era demasiado tarde, Mamoru Izawa había llegado y al ver a Misaki corrió pero sus amigos Ryo y Genzo lo sostuvieron para que no lastimara a Taro…

-Déjenme… suéltenme, ¡¡Quiero darle su merecido a ese hipócrita!! – dijo Mamoru, enojadísimo.

-¿¿Hipócrita?? ¿¿De que estas hablando?? – dijo Taro, más que confundido

-Ahora vienes aquí con esa cara de no mato una mosca ¿¿verdad?? Ayer… se supone que salías con Sylvia… pero no… te vimos con otra chica también… ¡que descarado eres! ¡¡Por tu culpa una de nuestras mejores managers renuncio!! – dijo Mamoru

-¿¿Renunció?? – dijo Taro sorprendido

-Si Taro, Sylvia renuncio… y estoy segura que tu eres el culpable… ¡¡que poco te conocíamos!! – gritó molesta Sanae

-No, no… chicos esperen yo… no le soy infiel a Sylvia con nadie… de hecho… yo no soy quien ustedes creen que soy… es decir, si soy pero no soy… su novio…- trataba de explicar Misaki, aunque poco le estaba resultando.

-¿¿QUE??- Dijo Sanae -Taro… ¿en serio tu crees que te vamos a creer esa tontería? Invéntate algo mejor...

-No es invento Sanae-chan… es la verdad… es mi hermano gemelo… se llama Thomas…

Todos se miraban las caras en señal de confusión y, en parte, de no querer creerle mucho.

-Yo creo que Taro se esta volviendo loco – dijo Ryo a Genzo al oído –quizás tiene doble personalidad

-No se esta volviendo loco, lo que Taro esta diciendo es cierto – dijo Yoshiko Yamaoka

-¿¿QUE?? – dijeron todos

-Si, mi madre y Ichiro tuvieron gemelos pero al nacer les dijeron que uno de ellos había nacido muerto, pero no era cierto… estaba vivo solo que una enfermera cambio los bebes por que el heredero de una fortuna muy grande, había muerto ese mismo día…

Todos se quedaron mirando a Misaki…

-Entonces el chico, es decir tu hermano… ¿es quien enamoro a Sylvia? – dijo Tsubasa

-Chicos, discúlpenme… nosotros planeamos intercambiar lugares antes que se supiera todo con el fin que Thomas conociera mas a mi familia… pero… desafortunadamente salimos muy mal de todo esto… - dijo Taro

-Engañar a la gente nunca es bueno, Taro-kun… - dijo Sanae, suavemente

-Lo que me duele de todo esto es que… nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle a Alisse cuanto la quiero y la necesito – dijo Taro

-¿Alisse? ¿Es la chica con que te vimos en el templo?… - dijo Tsubasa

-Si… esa es… Alisse… - dijo suspirando Taro

-Vaya… que problema mas grande… pero… no te desanimes amigo… la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, ¿¿no?? – dijo tratando de animarlo genzo

-Thomas se va a morir cuando le diga que Sylvia renunció… - murmuró cabizbajo Taro

-Yo… yo hable hace como 20 minutos con ella… - dijo tímidamente Sanae

-¿¿En serio?? ¿¿Que te dijo?? – pregunto Taro

-No se… menciono algo de que estaba en el Aeropuerto… que se iba a ir con una amiga… o algo asi…

Taro abrió los ojos…

-¿¿Será con Alisse?? ¿Se van a ir en serio? – dijo Taro

-No estoy segura pero, creo que posiblemente se trate de ella… - dijo Sanae

-Genzo por favor llévame al aeropuerto!! – dijo Taro

-¿QUE? Y el entrenamiento…

-Genzo por favor… esto es mas importante… - dijo Taro tomando su teléfono celular -Thomas… vístete, toma un taxi y vete ya para el aeropuerto!! – dijo alterado Taro

-¿que paso? – pregunto Tom, por su celular

-Se van a ir… ¡¡JUNTAS!! – grito Taro

-QUEEE??

-Tom? Tom??- preguntó Misaki -colgó… - murmuro Taro a Genzo

-En realidad te gusta mucho esa chica… no Taro? – dijo Genzo

-Gustarme? Es perfecta… yo… no… se… nunca me había sentido así… - dijo Taro

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO…

-¿A donde crees que se van? – dijo Genzo a Taro al llegar

-No lo se… posiblemente a Inglaterra o Suramérica… no estoy seguro… - dijo taro algo nervioso…

-Mira Taro, ahí esta Sylvia… -dijo Genzo  
-SYLVIA!! – grito Taro

-¡¡Rayos!! ¿¿Taro Misaki que estas haciendo aquí?? – dijo molesta Sylvia

-Por favor… no se vayan… se que nos portamos mal pero…

-¿Portamos mal?? Ahórrate tus explicaciones Misaki, ¿tu crees que puedes jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer, y luego venir a decirme que lo sientes y todo estará arreglado? – dijo Sylvia ya alterada

-Nosotros no jugamos con ustedes… es verdad nos equivocamos pero por favor.. no se vayan… ¡lo podemos arreglar! – dijo Taro desesperado

-Demasiado tarde Misaki… sabes cuantas veces Alisse te pidió que le dijeras la verdad?? Lo hiciste?? ¿Hasta donde querían mantenernos engañadas eh?? Ahora disculpa que mi avión ya va a salir…

-NOOO no te vayas… (Pensando: Rayos! Thomas apresúrate) espera… ¿Donde esta Alisse…? – dijo Taro

-¿¿Alisse?? Por ella no te preocupes… ella tomo el avión a primer hora… ahora mismo debe estar en Inglaterra… arreglara unos asuntos y se ira a su casa en Chile… - con esto la Colombo-Japonesa tomo su tiquete de avión y se fue.

Taro sintió que un muro de concreto le caía encima… bajo la cabeza y una lagrima se vio salir de sus ojos…

-Lo siento mucho amigo… - dijo Genzo

Al ratito llego Thomas…

-¿Que paso? ¿¿Donde están las chicas?? – pregunto Tom a los chicos

Taro se veía distante, pensativo y muy triste… no cual hacia obvia la respuesta de la pregunta de Tom

-¿Como que la dejaste ir? – dijo Tom

-Se fue… no quiso escuchar razones… se fueron… - respondió Taro

-Las hemos perdido… para siempre… - dijo Tom con las manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Bueno ya estamos llegando al fin de este fic... Gracias a todos los que leyeron...

saluditos


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17. ****  
****Por Alisse.**

-Mamá... escúchame... pero... ¡deja que te explique yo!

Thomas suspiró, a punto de perder la paciencia. Llevaba más de media hora intentando conversar con su madre, pero ella no lo dejaba terminar frases completas.  
Desde la mesa del comedor, unos amigos lo observaban sin creer del todo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-... De verdad... son iguales...- murmuró por enésima vez Ryo Ishizaki –por eso pudieron engañarnos tan bien...  
-¿Alguien quiere tomar algo?- les preguntó Taro, llegando desde la cocina.  
-Aun no me acostumbro a esto- gruñó Wakabayashi. Taro sonrió un poco.

-No, pero entiéndeme...- seguía diciendo Thomas, al teléfono –escúchame, deja que termine y luego me dices todo lo que quieras: Alisse quiere renunciar, no le aceptes la renuncia, haz lo que sea necesario, pero NO dejes que se vaya... lo que le hice no tiene importancia, lo importante es que no dejes que se vaya... Mamá, ésa es otra historia... tú sabes lo enojona que Alisse es, se molesta hasta cuando uno le dice que despertó bonita...

Taro se sentó con sus amigos, un poco desanimado.

-¿Cuál era el fin de hacer este cambio?- preguntó Sanae de pronto.  
-Ah... Thomas deseaba conocer a mi papá- contestó Taro –y se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de cambiar lugares.  
-¿Y por qué aceptaste?- preguntó esta vez Tsubasa.

Taro demoró un tanto en contestar, tenía que pensarlo bien. A pesar que una parte le decía que había sido para que Thomas conociera a su padre, otra parte le decía que debía ser sincero, y que también influyeron sus deseos de volver a ver a Alisse.

-Eso ya no importa mucho a estas alturas, creo- fue lo que dijo Misaki.  
-Sólo espero que hayan aprendido la lección y que no se pongan a jugar otra vez- dijo Wakabayashi –porque ya bastante consecuencias tuvo esto...  
-Ni que lo digas...- murmuró Misaki.

Thomas dejó en ese momento de hablar por teléfono. Parecía bastante molesto por la reciente conversación con su mamá.

-No puedo creer que mi mamá sea tan porfiada- gruñó, sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla, al lado de Wakabayashi –claro, como le cae bien Alisse, de una piensa que le hice algo, y que por eso quiere renunciar...  
-Bueno, considerando los hechos... sí le hiciste algo- le dijo sutilmente Sanae. Thomas la miró sin contestarle nada.  
-¿Aun no hablaba con ella?- le preguntó Taro.  
-No, ni siquiera había avisado que ya llegó a Londres. Como todos creen que anda conmigo en el viaje, en una de esas se toma unos días de descanso y recapacita...  
-Hum... ¿tienes su teléfono?- preguntó Taro, con cierta esperanza.  
-Sí, su celular- contestó Thomas, Taro sonrió ampliamente –no te hagas muchas ilusiones, cuesta un mundo ubicar a Alisse por su celular y, lo más seguro es que cuando veas que eres tu o yo, no va a contestar...o si lo hace, lo deja a un lado, para hacerte gastar dinero por nada...

A Misaki (Taro) le volvió su carita de desilusión...

-¿Ustedes piensan quedarse ahí sentados, nada más?- les preguntó Nakazawa, aunque más bien parecía un reclamo.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Tom –las dos nos odian, y no quieren saber nada de nosotros...  
-Es bien entendible, pero no se deben rendir... ellas de verdad los quieren, si hablan con ellas puede que...  
-Ahí está el problema- la interrumpió Taro –decimos la primera palabra y de inmediato las dos no nos dejan hablar, y tampoco nos escuchan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, quizás pensando en alguna forma para ayudar a los pobres hermanos que tanto sufrían (jajajajaja xD). El sonido del celular de Thomas los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Es Alisse!- exclamó Tom, sorprendido. Taro estuvo a punto de quitarle el celular para hablar él, pero su hermano alcanzó a esquivarlo -¿Alisse?  
-¡Desgraciado!- escuchó que la chica le gritaba del otro lado... de echo, no fue el único que la escuchó -¡¿quién demonios te crees?!  
-... ¿Yo?, ¿y por qué?- preguntó Thomas, sin comprender por qué ella lo trataba tan mal (ni por qué se escuchaba tan enojada)  
-¡¿Y tienes cara de preguntarlo?!- gritó de vuelta Alisse -¡acabo de hablar con tú mamá y me dijo que no aceptaría mi renuncia!  
-Ah, eso...

Ahora comprendía por qué ella estaba tan enojada... y en parte, la entendía. Vio que su hermano lo miraba con cierta expectación, y pensó que quizás querría hablar con ella (¿quizás?)

-Oye Alisse, cambiando el tema- dijo Tom -¿no te gustaría hablar con mi hermano?  
-¡¿Yo con ese?!, ni a misa- replicó Alisse, molesta –no te hablé para eso, sino que para decirte que de todas formas voy a renunciar, Thomas, si crees que de esa forma tan cobarde me vas a tener amarrada estás muy equivocado...  
-¿Y qué puedes hacer en contra de eso?, si nos dejaras hablar contigo y nos ayudaras a ubicar a Sylvia...  
-No.  
-Pero... si no es tan difícil... tú misma siempre dices que hay que escuchar a los demás cuando se equivocan y quieren dar una explicación.  
-¡Sí, pero ustedes se pasaron de desgraciados!  
-Vamos, Alisse...- comenzó a decir Thomas, pero Taro, al notar que su hermano no lograba mucho, le quitó el teléfono -¡oye!- reclamó Tom.  
-Alisse, por favor, no cuelgues...- le pidió Taro –déjame hablar, ¿si?, un minuto... nada más que un minuto.  
-... Sólo un minuto...- accedió Alisse, después de pensarlo unos momentos. Esto puso feliz a Taro, que se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de sus amigos, que lo miraban con curiosidad.  
-Mira... sé que lo que hicimos con Thomas fue bien feo- comenzó Misaki –pero trata de ponerte, al menos, en mi lugar... tú estabas supuestamente enamorada de Thomas, ¿de qué otra forma podría haberme acercado a ti, eh?. ¿Te habrías mostrado de la verdadera forma que eres sabiendo que estabas con su hermano?

Taro sonrió, parecía que sus palabras estaban causando el efecto deseado sobre la muchacha, lo que era un paso más...

-Eso no te daba el derecho...  
-Claro que no- dijo Taro –pero de todas formas... si quisieras, nosotros...  
-Ya te dije que no.  
-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?- dijo Taro, quizás sin quererlo del todo –yo se bien que ya no quieres a Tom.  
-Sí, tienes razón, ya no quiero a Tom- escuchó decir a Alisse del otro lado de la línea -¿Pero sabes qué, Taro?, tampoco te quiero a ti, así que espero que tú y tú hermano se pudran.

Taro se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque Alisse colgó bien fuerte el teléfono (así que de paso, logró que le doliera el oído a causa del golpe)

-¿Te colgó?- le preguntó Thomas, aunque bien que sabía la respuesta –lástima, ibas muy bien...  
-Mm...- Taro se sentó nuevamente en el lugar en que había estado, y jugó un poco con el celular de su hermano -¿qué se puede hacer?, no quiero creer que deba rendirme...  
-Claro que no- sonrió Sanae, de pronto –pero al menos se me ocurrió una forma de traer de vuelta a Sylvia...

Todos la miraron expectantes... a Sanae siempre se le ocurrían buenas ideas...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Era bastante el tiempo pasado y había pasado mucho agua debajo del puente, pero eso no interesaba mucho a la familia Misaki, que aprovechaba el mayor tiempo posible para recuperar el tiempo perdido con uno de sus hijos, Tom.

Y a pesar que disfrutaban mucho el tiempo junto, sobre los hermanos Misaki pesaba siempre algo: que por un capricho de ellos hubieran perdido a las chicas que en esos momentos querían, y sólo por no aclarar las cosas con ellas.

Dentro de ellos, ambos consideraban que ya habían pegado muy bien todo lo que les habían hecho, pero a pesar de eso, las dos continuaban ignorándolos de forma olímpica.

Pero ellos continuaban insistiendo, y lo seguirían haciendo. Y aunque lo deseaban más que nada, igual les llegó de sorpresa lo que ocurrió ese día, meses después de la separación.

Tom había ido a buscar a Taro al entrenamiento, nuevamente la selección japonesa se había juntado para entrenar, por la cercanía de una serie de partidos amistosos . En fin, los dos salían junto a sus amigos, cuando Taro vio algo a alguien a la distancia que le extrañó bastante.

-¿Esa no es Sylvia?- dijo.

Todos voltearon y, en efecto, a la distancia se veía Sylvia Takeuchi. No se notaba muy cambiada, sólo su cabello, que estaba más crecido por el paso de los meses. Los jóvenes la quedaron mirando, sorprendidos, sobre todo Tom, que por momentos temió que fuera una ilusión o algo así.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- le preguntó Wakabayashi, empujándolo levemente hacia ella -¡despierta!, puede ser la última oportunidad que tengas con ella.

Tom sabía que tenía razón, por lo que se obligó a avanzar, para intentar terminar pronto con ese asunto y poder arreglar las cosas con Sylvia.

-Hola- le dijo, ella volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

-Hola, Tom, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- a pesar que lo dudó, igual se sentó a su lado -¡no tienes idea la alegría que causa verte de nuevo!

Sylvia lo quedó mirando unos momentos, como si tratara de entender a qué se refería con lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y quién te dijo que venía a verte a ti?- le preguntó, con voz de temer lastimarlo.

Pero en parte, la pregunta de la chica sorprendió a Tom, y por momentos no supo qué decir. La quedó mirando.

-Pe... pero...- balbuceó.

-¿Pero qué, Tom?- lo cortó ella amablemente, demasiado amable, para el gusto de él –para que sepas, tengo otras cosas que hacer, aparte de verte a ti.

-¿Aparte?- preguntó él, notando el pequeño detalle –Sylvia, entiendo que estés molesta por lo que pasó hace algunos meses, lo mismo que Alisse, pero aún así, yo creo que...

-La verdad no me interesa- lo interrumpió Sylvia, poniéndose de pie. Tom notó que no se veía molesta ni nada, sólo demasiado relajada –lo que tenías que decirme ya lo has hecho, con toda la cantidad de mails y llamadas telefónicas que me has hecho.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

Sylvia sonrió, ando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse de Tom, que la quedó mirando sin comprender del todo su intención, hasta que ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedarás ahí sentado?- le preguntó.

Tom, aún sin entender, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.

No era que sintiera envidia por Tom o algo así, sólo que Taro se preguntaba por qué si Sylvia (supuestamente) lo había perdonado, por qué Alisse no había querido hacerlo también.

Prefirió irse a su casa, ahí estaría más tranquilo, lo que al menos era algo. Al llegar, habló.

-Ya llegué, papá- dijo, con desgana. Al no escuchar respuestas, miró confundido a su alrededor -¿papá?

-Arriba, Taro- escuchó la voz de Ichiro -¿puedes venir, por favor?

-Voy...

A pesar de lo que dijo, el muchacho caminó a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich, y después de eso subió al segundo piso, comiendo. Le extrañó escuchar que su padre hablaba con otra persona.

-... se parece a él- escuchó decir a Ichiro.

-Va a ser muy guapo.

Esa voz por momentos lo detuvo. La reconoció al instante, a pesar que hacía bastante tiempo no la escuchaba. Con algo de temor, se dirigió al cuarto de donde los escuchó hablar.

En efecto, ahí estaban su padre con Alisse, que extrañamente sostenía un bebé en sus brazos. Taro la quedó mirando, sin articular palabra.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos- dijo Ichiro, Taro lo notó muy feliz –tienen mucho que conversar.

Después que Ichiro los dejó, Taro no comentó nada, se acercó a Alisse, que ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-Se llama Daniel- le dijo, sonriéndole por primera vez en todos esos meses –nació hace dos meses., y es muy sanito.

-... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le preguntó Taro, aunque sonaba mucho más a un reclamo.

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora- contestó Alisse –así que confórmate. Aunque la verdad deberías agradecerle a mi familia, que me obligó a venir a contarte. ¿Quieres tenerlo?

El muchacho, a pesar de estar un poco confundido, asintió. Alisse se acercó a él y dejó el bebé en sus brazos. Daniel protestó unos momentos, y luego continuó durmiendo en los brazos de su padre.

-Es tan... chiquitito...- sonrió Misaki, sentándose en la cama –no puedo creerlo.

-Créelo, porque es tuyo, aunque lleve mi apellido.

-¿Farfán?

-Claro, ¿cuál otro?- suspiró ella. Taro pensó que si estaba tan a la defensiva, era porque seguía enojada con él –me quedaré algunos días en Japón, luego tendré que volver a Chile, me conseguí un trabajo bastante bueno.

-Pensé que te quedarías...- dijo Taro, interrumpiéndola y mirándola con cierta desilusión.

-¿Y por qué habría de?

-Bueno...- Taro pensó unos momentos, buscando desesperadamente alguna excusa para decirle –bueno... tú sabes, necesito estar cerca de mi hijo...

-Puedes irte a Chile si lo deseas- se encogió de hombros ella.

-... Daniel necesita una familia bien constituida...

-Mi concepto de familia no necesariamente encasilla al padre, madre e hijos...- replicó ella.

-Por eso mismo...- se apresuró a decir Misaki –quiero estar con él... con ustedes- se corrigió inmediatamente –sabes perfectamente que mis sentimientos a ti no han cambiado nada, Alisse, al contrario...

La chilena lo miró con seriedad, como pensando muy bien qué era lo próximo que iba a decir. Luego sonrió levemente.

-Mira, Taro... por primera vez en mucho tiempo te voy a ser sincera- dijo, sentándose al lado de él, pero no de frente, sino a su lado, con la mirada pegada al suelo –no quiero irme de Chile.

Él la quedó mirando con algo de confusión.

-¿Y qué...?

-Pero...- lo interrumpió ella –lo he estado pensando, y en parte, no quería enfrentarte porque me daba miedo lo que podrías decirme.

-¿A qué te refieres, Alisse?

-Que quiero estar contigo también.

Misaki la quedó mirando, entiendo a qué se refería. ¿Era una invitación directa a que se fuera a Chile con ella?, al menos eso quería entender él.

-Hum... sabía lo que ibas a decir...- suspiró Alisse.

-Me puedo demorar un poco- dijo Taro, ella lo miró –o sea, los cambios de equipo, tengo que cumplir el contrato con el Jubilo Iwata... si te comprometes a esperarme, acepto.

Alisse le sonrió y se acercó a él. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias.

Sylvia había llevado a Thomas a un centro comercial, y el otro la seguía tratando de conversar con ella, aunque claro, no le resultaba muy fácil.

Pero hubo un momento que al muchacho le ganó la presión, la duda que tenía respecto a ella.

-Sylvia, ¿me quieres explicar qué hacemos aquí?- le preguntó, tomándola del brazo.

-Venimos a comprarle algún regalo a tu sobrino- le contestó ella, sonriendo con cierta emoción.

-¿Sobrino?- le preguntó confundido él.

-Sí, el hijo de tu hermano.

-... ¿Hijo?

-Sí... se llama Daniel, y es muy lindo, tienes que conocerlo, debe estar en casa de tu padre ahora, con Alisse.

-¿Alisse también está en Japón?

-Sep.

Sylvia continuó su camino, ignorando nuevamente a Tom, lo que desesperó más al muchacho.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pretendes?

-Nada... sólo... comprar.

-Vamos, Sylvia, sabes que no me refiero a eso- le insistió Thomas, acercándola a él –respecto a nosotros...

-Ah, eso...- ella sonrió pícaramente -¿qué te gustaría a ti que pasara respecto a eso?

-Bueno...

-¡Vamos, Tom, dilo de una vez!- lo presionó ella, extrañamente perdiendo la paciencia.

Por alguna razón Tom no pudo contener la risa… divertido por la situación. Definitivamente no la entendía, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Lo había perdonado, ya todo lo demás no interesaba.

-Sylvia, la verdad no has cambiado nada en todos estos meses… sigues siendo la misma… la misma niña de la cual me enamoré hace mucho tiempo… y la cual aún amo… a pesar de que la engañé… - dijo Taro cabizbajo

-Tom… yo… la verdad… todo este tiempo sirvió… no solo para pensar… me dí cuenta que lo más importante es que solo puedo ser feliz… cuando estoy contigo… por eso… decidí que a pesar de todo… voy a darnos una segunda oportunidad… pero no nos pongamos cursis… que te parece este conjunto…

-Tom….

Tom se detuvo a ver el regalo perfecto para Daniel…

-Este es… no tengo duda…

La Casa Misaki no podía estar mas alegre… todos los amigos de Taro fueron a conocer al bebé… Alisse estaba muy feliz… estaba ahora con Taro y su hijo parecía aceptarlo muy bien…

-Misaki-kun tienes que aprender a poner pañales… - dijo divertido Wakabayashi…

-¿Y como se llama el niño? – preguntó sonriente Tsubasa

-Se llama Daniel… Daniel Misaki Farfán… - dijo sonriente Alisse

-Es muy lindo… mirale sus manitas… que lindas… ya quiero tener uno – dijo sonrojada Sanae

Todos observaron fijamente a Tsubasa

-Eh… Sanae… no, aún no… con todo lo que tenemos encima… en estos momentos no tenemos mucho tiempo… en un tiempo quizás… - dijo divertido Tsubasa

-Ehh?? Si para tener un bebé no necesitas si no 5 minutos!! – dijo burlón Ryo

Todos estallaron de la risa…

-Konichiwaa minna!! - dijeron Sylvia y Tom

-wow.. ya está completa la familia Misaki – dijo Ichiro

Taro, Alisse… quisimos comprarle algo a Danny-kun… espero que le guste… Taro abrió el regalo y sonrió al ver un pequeño balón de soccer…

-Tom hermano… Sylvia… muchas gracias… Seguro le va a encantar.. – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Taro

-No llores hermano… ahora el sentimental eres tú?...

-No estoy triste Tom, todo lo contrario… hace unos días no tenia nada… hoy tengo a la mujer que adoro y un hijo…

-hermano… te comprendo totalmente…

-Chicos… vamos a tomarnos una foto… vengan – llamó Ichiro

-La primera foto juntos… como una sola y verdadera familia… creo que fue uno de los dias mas importantes de mis padres… y mis tios también… mi madre y mi padre pasaron una temporada conmigo en Chile… luego regresaron a Japón para que mi padre siguiera con su carrera de futbolista… y se casaron luego… nació mi hermana… hoy siguen juntos… Mi tio Tom y Sylvia vivieron juntos por un tiempo… Tom fue a Inglaterra a terminar con unos negocios un tiempo y se separaron... pero luego se volvieron a unir cuando regresó… hoy tienen a Jun y Shingo… por cierto… son gemelos idénticos… tiempo después de tener a los bebés se casaron y también siguen juntos.

-Danny-kun… que estás haciendo? – preguntó una guapa chica…

-Acabo de terminar mi ensayo para la clase… - dijo alegremente el chico

-sobre lo mas importante en tu vida… y sobre que escribiste?? – pregunto la chica

-Sobre mi familia…


End file.
